


Only you

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Bucky Barnes-centric, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как шокер замкнул что-то в бионической руке Баки, на него сразу же обрушились все воспоминания и он потерял сознание, а очнулся в Сторибруке и в голове почему-то смешались две жизни – его настоящая и какого-то Джефферсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> * кроссовер с Once Upon a Time  
> * Баки-центрик

  
_Лишь ты можешь освободить меня..._   
[(c.)](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/h/hurts/only_you.html)   


Когда люди в панике разбежались, и воцарилась относительная тишина, за одной из машин раздался приглушенный голос.  
Он подкрался достаточно близко, но все же оставался на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы при взрыве его не зацепило; он отсоединил от пояса гранату-сферу и аккуратно толкнул ее под машину. После чего вскинул винтовку и взял на мушку предполагаемое место, откуда должна была выбежать цель. Спустя пару секунд прогремел взрыв, подняв автомобиль в воздух. Но никто так и не появился. Он нахмурился и опустил винтовку. В этот момент со спины на него и напали.

Цель налетела внезапно, ловко запрыгнула на плечи и, не дав прийти в себя, опутала вокруг шеи прочным шнурком. Но все равно он среагировал достаточно быстро: резким рывком опрокинул цель на машину, но она успела зацепить шнурком маску и сдернуть ее. Он пришел в ярость и швырнул цель на капот рядом стоящей машины. Девушка съехала по нему спиной и затихла. Но стоило ему поднять винтовку, которую он выронил, когда на него напали, как цель резко дернулась и кинула что-то круглое, что моментально прилипло к бионической руке и ударило током. Слабо, но все-таки ощутимо.  
Он неловким движением сорвал шокер, но в руке что-то перемкнуло, отдавшись в голове мимолетной вспышкой боли. Перед глазами сразу же поплыло, в ушах зашумело, отдаваясь в висках тупой болью.  
В этот момент въевшееся чувство опасности заорало, но он обернулся слишком поздно – щит прилетел точно в грудь, опрокинув его на спину. Перед глазами показалась вторая цель с занесенным для удара кулаком, но почему-то остановилась, так и не закончив движение:  
– Баки?.. – позвал неверяще человек.  
И это слово, точнее имя, послужило толчком для огромной лавины: в ушах зашумело еще сильнее, перед глазами замелькали красные и белые всполохи, сердце отчего-то забилось так быстро, словно готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Он зажмурился и хватанул ртом воздух. Еще и еще. Голова норовила вот-вот взорваться от заполнивших ее образов и картинок, которые казались чужими, но было что-то в них отдаленно знакомое. Делать вдох с каждым разом становилось все сложнее. Он резко дернул воротник куртки, порвав его. Дышать стало чуть легче. Сделав глубокий вдох, он понял, что хаос в голове рассеялся и расставил все по своим местам.  
Открыв глаза, Баки посмотрел на остолбеневшего Стива, улыбнулся ему, прошептав «Стиви…» и потерял сознание. Он вспомнил все.

– Джефферсон! – окликнул Стив, когда он уже был в дверях, – может, ты все-таки возьмешь меня с собой?  
– Нет, Стив, это слишком опасно. Ты же знаешь, что я добываю разные вещи не только в нашем мире, – вращая в руках шляпу, ответил Джефферсон, – я не могу рисковать тобой.  
Стив усмехнулся, в два шага оказался перед ним, притянул к себе за шарф и медленно поцеловал, вкладывая в поцелуй свой ответ. Стоило ему отстраниться, как Джефферсон облизнулся и прищурился:  
– Это запрещенный прием. Я все равно не возьму тебя с собой.  
Они вели себя до безобразного влюбленно. И как бы косо не смотрели в городе – они были счастливы. Нет ничего лучше, чем встретить свою истинную любовь и неважно, какого пола она оказалась.  
Джефферсон познакомился со Стивом совершенно случайно: ему срочно понадобилось очень редкое растение, которое водилось только в Зачарованном Лесу, но где оно растет, знал только Травник, который жил в самой глуши леса отшельником.  
Джефферсон нашел его не без труда. Пробродил по лесным тропам полдня, чуть не угодил в силки, но к вечеру вышел к добротной хижине, надежно укрытой широкими и низкими ветвями вековых деревьев.  
Чего не ожидал увидеть Джефферсон, так это того, что Травником окажется молодой язвительный парень, выше и шире в плечах его самого. И очень враждебно настроенный. Травник сначала стрелял, а потом спрашивал.  
Поэтому Джефферсон оказался ранен в плечо раньше, чем успел сказать ему «привет». Когда Травник приставил к его горлу меч, Джефферсон рассказал все очень подробно и заверил, что никого с собой не привел и ни на кого не работает.  
Потом была долгая ночь, за которую Травник успел залечить раненное плечо, помочь найти нужное растение и наградить внезапным поцелуем. А после своего путешествия Джефферсон вернулся за ним и Стив – так звали Травника – пошел с ним. С тех пор они были вместе.  
– Да-а-а? – загадочно усмехнулся Стив и неожиданно прижал Джефферсона к стене и заткнул уже далеко не похожим на предыдущий поцелуем. Глубоким и жадным. Долгим и страстным. Одновременно пробираясь руками под жилетку и рубаху, скользя ладонями по коже.  
– Проклятье, Стив! – выругался Джефферсон, когда Стив отстранился, поцеловав напоследок нежное местечко под ухом. Поежившись от пробежавших вдоль позвоночника мурашек, он обреченно простонал: – Ладно! Хорошо! Пойдем со мной, только не вздумай отходить от меня ни на шаг, понял?  
Стив довольно улыбнулся, снял с крючка свой плащ и подтолкнул его к двери. Джефферсон хоть и согласился, но проклинал себя за это. Он буквально кожей ощущал, что эта глупая затея ничем хорошим не кончиться. И интуиция его не подвела, их схватили стражники Королевы Червей…  
Когда их под руки притащили и бросили перед Королевой, Джефферсон сразу же кинул быстрый взгляд на Стива, проверяя. Ему казалось, что с ним что-то случилось, сердце в груди противно ныло, не предвещая ничего хорошего.  
– И кто это у нас? – Королева, не поднимая вуали, медленно встала с трона и спустилась к ним, – Джефферсон! – воскликнула она, когда рассмотрела незваных гостей.  
– Откуда вы меня знаете? – прищурился тот.  
– Как я могу тебя не знать? – усмехнулась Королева и откинула с лица вуаль.  
– Кора…– одновременно удивленно прошептали Стив и Джефферсон, после чего переглянулись.  
– Но ты же… тебя убил Крюк, – сказал Джефферсон.  
– Как видишь, нет. Всего лишь отправил сюда, – Кора скривилась, – но не будем о грустном. Лучше скажи мне, Джефферсон, где твоя Шляпа?  
– Не говори ей, – тут же отозвался Стив. Джефферсон кинул на него беглый взгляд и заметил, с какой ненавистью тот смотрел на Кору. Что Стива связывало с ней?  
– О, малыш Стиви, – Кора улыбнулась так, словно собиралась сейчас потрепать по щеке щеночка. Но стоило ей приблизиться к Стиву и протянуть к нему руку, как тот дернулся в руках стражников и отвернулся так сильно, насколько мог, – Надо же, ты все еще злишься из-за своих родителей, да?  
– Стив? – позвал Джефферсон.  
– Она вырвала их сердца из-за того, что они не смогли дать ей какое-то растение, – сквозь зубы проговорил Стив.  
– Конечно, оно нужно было мне для очень важного заклятия и какие-то травники не могли помешать мне его завершить, – скривилась Кора, затем перевела взгляд на Джефферсона: – Вернемся к тебе. Где Шляпа?  
– Я не знаю, – глядя Коре прямо в глаза, ответил он. Рядом послышался смешок Стива.  
– Ты в этом уверен? – вскинула бровь Кора.  
– Да, – упрямо кивнул Джефферсон. Он и так не сказал бы, где его Шляпа, а если уж и Стив просил, то Коре не узнать этого, даже если она станет их пытать.  
Кора махнула рукой. Джефферсона тут же отпустили, но он не успел даже моргнуть, как другой стражник шагнул к нему и замахнулся огромным черным топором. Рядом закричал и забился Стив, Джефферсон зажмурился и пожалел, что тот это видит. Не стоило соглашаться и брать его с собой…  
– Нет! – кричал Стив, – Джефферсон!  
Джефферсон ждал, когда крик Стива оборвется, но ничего не изменилось даже спустя минуту. Он приоткрыл сначала один глаз, затем второй. Что-то было не так, ведь он почувствовал прикосновение металла к коже, как тот рассек плоть… Перед глазами все мерно покачивалось. Джефферсон в замешательстве осмотрелся по сторонам, а когда опустил глаза вниз, увидел свое тело. Без головы!  
– Я жив?! – удивленно прошептал Джефферсон, – Я жив! – закричал он, – Что ты со мной сделала?!  
Стив смотрел на него совершенно безумными глазами и потрясенно молчал.  
– А теперь отвечай на вопрос, – буднично попросила Кора, словно только что не приказала отрубить ему голову, – или, может, это хочет сделать Стив? Чтобы вернуть своему возлюбленному тело?  
– Молчи, Стив. Она все равно не отпустит нас обоих, так пусть это будешь ты, – перебил ее Джефферсон.  
Стив моргнул, приходя в себя, но отрицательно покачал головой. Джефферсон заметил, что на щеке у него блестит влажная дорожка.  
– Как благородно! – воскликнула Кора, – Но ты ошибаешься, Джефферсон! – Она снова махнула рукой и Стива поставили на ноги, – Ты все равно скажешь мне, где Шляпа.  
Джефферсон уже понял, что за этим последует, но сделать ничего не мог, только беспомощно наблюдать, как Стив в руках стражников кривится от боли, не проронив и звука. Кора с ухмылкой вырвала и теперь взвешивала на ладони бьющееся чистое сердце Стива.

– Это весомый повод передумать? – с невинной улыбкой поинтересовалась она.  
– Да, – угрюмо ответил Джефферсон, – только верни мне тело, я покажу, где она.  
– Сразу бы так! – радостно объявила Кора.  
Спустя мгновение Джефферсон обрел свое тело и стоял на негнущихся ногах, не в силах отвести взгляд от Стива. Кора, заметив это, слегка сжала сердце в ладони и Стив скривился, тихо выдохнув. Джефферсона это привело в чувство. Он кивнул в сторону дорожки и вскоре они уже шли к Зеркалу. Стива тащили под руки стражники, а Кора все так же держала на ладони его сердце, как бы напоминая Джефферсону, что другого выхода нет. Когда они остановились перед порталом, Джефферсон заговорил:  
– Мы пришли, а теперь верни сердце Стиву.  
– А я разве это обещала? – искренне удивилась Кора, – Правило Шляпы ведь гласит о том, сколько людей зашло, столько и выйдет, так ведь? Поэтому, Стив останется здесь.  
И она беспристрастно сжала пальцы. Стив даже закричать не успел, только потрясенно вдохнул и его глаза закрылись. Навечно.  
– _Стив! Нет!_

– _Нет!_ – закричал Баки, резко очнувшись. Он и сам не понял, как успел оказаться на ногах. Сердце до сих пор бешено колотилось в груди, болело так сильно, что хотелось вырвать его голыми руками. Баки чувствовал, что потерял кого-то важного. Но тут в памяти всплыло то, что ему приснилось и… Стив. Это был Стив! Он потерял Стива!  
Баки заметался по поляне, на которой очнулся и не придал этому никакого значения. Все его мысли занимали воспоминания о том мгновении, когда сердце Стива превратилось в прах, его глаза поблекли и закрылись навсегда. Как? Как ему теперь это пережить?! Ведь он думал, что только что обрел его вновь, как… Стоп.  
Баки осмотрелся по сторонам и непонимающе моргнул. Хотя с его памятью еще были проблемы, и он не мог быть полностью уверен, что вспомнил все, но точно знал, что перед тем, как потерял сознание, был в городе, на мосту. А сейчас Баки находился в лесу, где пели птички и слышался шорох листвы деревьев на легком ветру. И Стива не было рядом. Как такое возможно?  
Несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, так же, как сам когда-то учил Стива успокаиваться в моменты панических атак, Баки внимательнее осмотрелся вокруг. Ему не привиделось, он точно был в лесу. Но как он сюда попал?  
Баки хотел привычным движением руки взлохматить волосы, но вместо этого скинул с головы шляпу. Уставившись на нее, он медленно перевел взгляд на себя и удивленно присвистнул. Когда он успел переодеться? Потому что вместо костюма Зимнего солдата на нем сейчас красовалось длинное пальто и узкие брюки черного цвета, идеально начищенные туфли и шарф на шее. А у ног лежала черная шляпа, напоминающая цилиндр. Что происходит?  
Баки поднял и повертел в руках шляпу, но когда понял, что еще с ним не так, выронил ее. Его рука! Его левая рука снова была нормальной! Как такое вообще возможно? Ведь культю, оставшуюся после падения, отрезали в лабораториях Гидры и заменили на бионический протез, не так ли?  
Баки почувствовал, что его замутило. Либо его таким образом запрограммировали, либо он бредит, либо… Он оттянул шарф и с ужасом отдернул от шеи руку, потому что пальцы коснулись рубца. Шрам. На коже был шрам, словно ему когда-то пытались перерезать горло.  
Снова вдохнув-выдохнув, он подавил подступающую панику и ощупал шею еще раз. И понял, что ноги отказываются его держать – на шее был шрам, опоясывающий ее вокруг. Тогда… тогда получалось, что то, что он посчитал сном, и сном-то вовсе не было! Это было на самом деле! И он действительно потерял Стива!  
В глазах предательски защипало. Он не мог его потерять вот так... только нашел и снова потерял, теперь уже навсегда. Баки закусил кулак, чтобы не взвыть. Тьма на месте сердца разрасталась все сильнее и от боли, захватившей его, становилось тяжело дышать.  
В голове завертелись множество воспоминаний, которые – Баки был в этом уверен – ему не принадлежали, но от этого не становилось легче. В этих воспоминаниях Стив улыбался, как умел только он – солнечно, ярко и только Баки, вот только называл он его почему-то Джефферсоном.  
Неожиданно голову прострелило острой болью, вынудив Баки сжать виски, поток образов стал сильнее. Он снова почувствовал подступившую к горлу тошноту, когда перед глазами замелькали два воспоминания, сплетаясь воедино: как Баки сам сорвался в пропасть, не успев ухватиться за протянутую руку Стива, и как в последний раз увидел его взгляд. Как в последний раз посмотрел на него, перед тем, как Кора раздавила его сердце. В голове словно что-то взорвалось, в ушах зашумело так, что Баки потерял сознание.

Когда Баки пришел в себя в следующее мгновение – он уже лежал на спине и смотрел в ясное голубое небо. В голове мешались, тесно переплетаясь две жизни: одна его, настоящая, завязанная на Стива с самого детства, а вторая… вторая тоже была его, тоже со Стивом, которого он потерял в Стране чудес.  
Баки закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Он теперь не был уверен, какая из жизней – настоящая, а какая… что случилось в реальности и кто он такой – Баки или все же Джефферсон. И что делать дальше.

На нос упало что-то холодное. Баки медленно открыл глаза, сонно моргнул, приходя в себя, и неловко сел, зевая и осматриваясь. Он по-прежнему был в лесу, и случившееся раньше ему не приснилось, как он надеялся.  
Поднимаясь на ноги, Баки мысленно ругал себя за то, что умудрился заснуть под деревом. Теперь, благодаря этому, болело и без того вымотанное тело. За шиворот приземлилась еще одна холодная капля, заставив поежиться и поднять воротник пальто. Так вот что его разбудило. Начинался дождь.  
Баки хотел было уже идти вперед, но вспомнил про шляпу. Он и раньше ее не мог бросить, а теперь, после того, что случилось со Стивом… Она служила напоминанием о том дне и о Стиве.  
Надев шляпу, Баки двинулся искать дорогу или хотя бы тропинку, которые могли бы его вывести к какому-нибудь жилищу. Дождь усиливался с каждой минутой, а мокнуть не хотелось.

Не хотелось, но пришлось. Потому что Баки банально заблудился в лесу, несколько раз запнулся о корни деревьев, из-за чего его брюки стали грязными и порванными на коленях и ко всему этому еще и промок буквально насквозь.  
Когда Баки выбрался на шоссе, он замер настолько, что его била крупная дрожь и зубы едва не стучали от холода. Но ему повезло. В это момент мимо пронеслась машина, но водитель заметил его и, резко затормозив, сдал назад и остановился напротив Баки. Дверца распахнулась и красивая девушка с длинными черными волосами – Руби, вспомнил Баки – помахала ему:  
– Джефферсон! Я едва не проскочила мимо тебя! Садись, подкину тебя до дома.  
Баки сначала не понял, к кому она обращается, но потом вспомнил, что здесь его так зовут. Он натянуто улыбнулся, снял шляпу и забрался в салон машины. От тепла, окутавшего его, потянуло в сон, и Баки зевнул. Руби кинула на него быстрый взгляд:  
– Выглядишь паршиво.  
Баки снова зевнул и попытался закутаться в воротник еще глубже.  
– Ты в порядке? – не унималась Руби.  
– В полном, – улыбнулся он той улыбкой, которую Стив называл оскалом и попытался рассмотреть дорогу за работающими дворниками. От мысли о Стиве снова неприятно потянуло в груди.  
– Как-то со стороны не заметно, – фыркнула девушка, – может все-таки к Уэйлу?  
– Нет, со мной все в порядке, – сквозь зубы произнес Баки. Он вспомнил, кто такой Уэйл. Докторов и врачей видеть сейчас хотелось в последнюю очередь. Хотелось в душ и проспать сутки, а то и больше. Было такое ощущение, что он не спал в нормальной постели вечность. Хотя почему казалось? Так оно и было.  
– Эй? – перед носом пощелкали пальцами, – Ты действительно уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, потому что я тебя уже пару минут не могу дозваться.  
– Извини, задумался, – отстраненно ответил Баки.  
Руби прищурившись, снова окинула его быстрым взглядом:  
– Мы приехали.  
Баки мысленно порадовался. Никто не будет задавать дурацких вопросов. Ему бы самому в себе сейчас разобраться. Он выбрался из машины, но не успел захлопнуть дверцу – Руби ухватила его за руку:  
– Если что, звони.  
– Спасибо, – удивленно ответил Баки и проводил взглядом тут же сорвавшуюся с места и стремительно исчезавшую машину. Он порылся в своей израненной памяти, но так и не откопал ничего, что свидетельствовало об его дружбе с Руби. Можно было списать ее поведение на то, что и Руби не устояла перед обаянием Баки, как и большинство девушек Бруклина, но что-то останавливало.  
Еще раз посмотрев вслед уже давно скрывшейся за поворотом машине, Баки обернулся на дом и восхищенно присвистнул. Такой дом даже поместьем сложно было назвать. Скорее, небольшой загородный отель. Если это и правда был его дом, то ему определенно повезло!  
Баки быстро взбежал по ступенькам, порадовавшись, что дождь наконец-то закончился и проверил карманы. И даже не удивился, когда в одном из них обнаружил ключи, которые подошли к замку на двери. Наконец-то тепло и душ! Это первое, что ему требовалось прямо сейчас.  
Баки повернул ручку и шагнул внутрь.

Интуитивно найдя выключатель, Баки щелкнул тумблером и заморгал от вспыхнувшего яркого света, залившего просторную прихожую. Внутри дом оказался даже больше, чем казалось снаружи.  
Баки нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, как он его заполучил, потому что одному такой дом был не нужен, но все было бесполезно. Казалось, Баки жил здесь всегда. Это показалось странным, но он слишком вымотался и замерз, чтобы задумываться о таких вещах.  
Оставив мокрое пальто на вешалке, Баки решил осмотреть каждую комнату. Может, то, что ему привиделось в лесу, было горячечным сном и Стив здесь, ждет его.  
Баки даже не удивило то, что он отлично ориентировался в лабиринте коридоров и с легкостью находил нужные ему комнаты. Он осмотрел все сверху донизу, но ничего, что напоминало бы о присутствии Стива, не нашел. Видимо, воспоминание было правдой…  
Еще оставался вариант, что Стив живет где-нибудь в городе, но Баки почему-то не был так оптимистично настроен. Он знал – будь Стив в Сторибруке, то был бы рядом с ним.  
Зато Баки нашел календарь. Точнее, увидел дату. Две жизни, что сейчас существовали в его голове, сразу же взорвались вспышкой боли, потому что в той, второй он не помнил, как провел последние семьдесят лет. Все было смутно и словно бы в тумане. А туман для Баки не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Вымотавшись настолько, что еле передвигал ноги, Баки дополз до душа, настроил воду погорячее и забрался в душевую кабину, скинув с себя уже почти высохшие после дождя вещи. В голове шумело, как после выпитой в одиночестве бутылки виски, но это не помешало ему проанализировать случившееся.  
Теплые струи ударили по плечам и спине, прогоняя усталость, и сразу же стало немного легче. Баки запрокинул голову, подставляя им лицо и ловя воду ртом.  
С одной стороны, если та жизнь, где он видел Стива на мосту и не помнил, что делал последние семьдесят лет, была настоящей, то Баки не должен был уметь обращаться со многими современными вещами, что были в его доме. Но нет, он прекрасно знал, как с ними обращаться, и все делал машинально. С другой стороны, если жизнь, где он потерял Стива, была настоящей… то ему нужно найти Кору и отомстить за смерть любимого человека. Теперь он мог понять, почему Реджина стала такой. Потому что в груди словно зияла огромная черная дыра, а искать второй шанс Баки не хотел, ему нужен был только Стив.  
Выключив воду, Баки завернулся в махровый халат и направился в гостиную, где чуть раньше, пока обследовал ее, разжег камин. Устроившись на диване, Баки уставился на языки пламени и снова задумался.  
Почему в одной жизни они со Стивом были только друзья, хотя и очень близкие, а в другой – любовники? Что из этого было правдой? Как это узнать?  
В голове вновь застучало, словно в набат. Медленно вдохнув, Баки прикрыл глаза и не заметил, как усталость взяла свое, и он провалился в сон.

_– Баки! – позвал Стив, – Баки! Очнись! Ну же!  
– Стив, он тебя не слышит, – вмешался какой-то незнакомый женский голос, но Стив продолжал звать его, – Роджерс!  
– Наташа, надо что-то сделать, – пришел, наконец, в себя Стив, – Мы не можем бросить его здесь. Он мой друг!  
– Он пытался нас убить, – запротестовала женщина, – он убил Фьюри!  
– Это был не Баки. Я сказал, мы не бросим его здесь, – отрезал Стив, – Сэм, помоги мне.  
– Но с ним мы не сможем сбежать!  
– Сможем, – рявкнул Стив.  
Баки почувствовал, как его подняли и куда-то понесли. Он пытался открыть глаза, пытался сказать, что он был «запрограммирован» только следовать приказам и выполнял задание – устранить две цели шестого уровня, но веки были тяжелыми, губы не шевелились, язык онемел, словно Баки чем-то накачали. Он попытался пошевелить руками, но снова потерпел поражение. Он не мог ничего сделать или что-то сказать.  
Тут послышались топот и крики. Щелчок снимаемого предохранителя Баки не перепутал бы ни с чем в жизни.  
– Черт…– выругался Стив и остановился.  
– Опустить оружие, вы окружены! – послышался приказ.  
Баки почувствовал, как его медленно опустили на землю.  
– Баки, я не брошу тебя. Только не снова, – тихо сказал Стив, после чего послышался удар и он зашипел сквозь зубы. _  
Баки от этого звука дернулся так резко, что рухнул с дивана и ударился рукой об столик, на которую еще и неловко приземлился. Вскочив на ноги, он сонно осмотрелся и растерянно опустился на диван. Сон. Очередной очень реалистичный сон.  
Баки нервным движением взъерошил волосы. Во сне Стива кто-то ударил и сейчас, даже придя в себя, все инстинкты кричали о том, чтобы защищать его. Черт! Нужно как можно скорее выяснить правду и уже что-то предпринять, возможно, тогда подсознание перестанет играть с ним в такие злые игры.  
Зевнув в кулак, Баки поднялся и на ощупь пошел в спальню. Ему нужно было поспать еще, но Баки был не уверен, что заснет снова.  
Кровать была мягкой и очень удобной, но это и смущало Баки. Ему было непривычно спать, как нормальный человек. Память услужливо подсунула воспоминания о криокамере. Баки резко распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок. Так вот что с ним было последние семьдесят лет… Он был в том же плену у Золы, его превратили в послушную машину для убийств, обнуляя после каждой миссии и погружая до следующей в криокамеру.  
К горлу подступил ком, дышать стало трудно. Он вспомнил, как встретился со Стивом во второй своей жизни – Баки послали убить его. Если в одной жизни Стив умер от руки Коры, то в этой должен был умереть от руки Баки. Что может быть хуже?  
Баки зажмурился и принялся делать дыхательную гимнастику, как в лесу. Приступ удушья и паники начал понемногу отпускать. Он снова уставился в потолок и закусил губу, не обращая внимания на то, что прокусил ее до крови. В голове стало пусто. Казалось, все недостающие части мозаики стали на свое место, и теперь Баки знал, кем он был в каждой из своих жизней. И не в одной рядом с ним не было Стива. Какой проклятье может быть хуже?  
– Кора! – сев на постели, неожиданно прошипел Баки.  
Тогда все его внимание было сосредоточено на Стиве, которого он видел в последний раз и Баки не обратил внимания на слова Коры, когда они проходили через портал. А сейчас… сейчас Баки понял, что не просто хочет отомстить ей, он хочет ее убить. Ведь Кора прокляла его на сердце Стива, обретя на вечное скитание в одиночестве! Они больше никогда не встретятся со Стивом, ни в одной из жизней.  
Баки вскочил с кровати и заметался по спальне. Внутри все клокотало от бессильной ярости. Он не знал, что мог предпринять в данный момент. Если раньше Баки посещали мысли о мести, то он не хотел претворять их в жизнь. Это было единственно верным решением, чтобы не очернять память о Стиве. Но теперь… теперь многое изменилось, и Баки готов был поклясться, что отомстит.

Проснулся Баки на кухне, в компании полупустой бутылки виски. Он не помнил, как оказался здесь, зато в голове была благословенная тишина и никакие воспоминания не преследовали его.  
Ночью Баки так сильно накрутил себя, что перед глазами стояли отрывки из прошлого. Словно он снова и снова знакомился в обеих жизнях со Стивом, а потом терял его, беспомощно наблюдая за его смертью или падая в пропасть. Поэтому ничего лучше, кроме как провалиться в алкогольное забытье, в голову не пришло.  
– Черт, – простонал Баки – стоило поднять голову, как та взорвалась болью, – нужно было меньше пить, – проворчал он и поплелся в ванную.  
Ничто не могло ему помочь сейчас лучше, чем засунуть голову под ледяную воду. Его так приводил в чувство Стив, еще до сыворотки…  
Выкрутив вентиль на полную, Баки быстро засунул голову под струи и закусил губу, когда вода попала на шею и потекла по спине. Да, неприятно, но нужно было вчера думать, прежде чем напиваться. Иначе в таком состоянии было проблематично ехать в город и начинать искать Кору.  
 _– Не трогайте его!_ – прозвучал в голове рассерженный голос Стива.  
Баки дернулся, выключил воду и выпрямился. Вокруг была тишина. Кажется, на фоне похмелья и переживаний у него начались слуховые галлюцинации.  
 _– Нет! Если вам нужен Баки, то забирайте и меня!_ – снова отозвался Стив.  
Баки настороженно оглянулся по сторонам, вышел в коридор, но никого не увидел. Стало не по себе. Баки вернулся в ванную, взял полотенце и только хотел начать вытирать голову:  
 _– Если я брошу его, вот это и будет измена!_ – прорычал Стив.  
Баки от неожиданности выронил полотенце. Похоже, он сходит с ума. Может, пора сходить к доктору Хопперу?  
Но, кажется, это и правда сказалось похмелье и бессонная ночь, полная раздумий о своем прошлом: больше Баки ничего не слышал.  
Быстро собравшись, он схватил ключи со столика в прихожей и спустился в гараж. Чем быстрее Баки начнет свои поиски, тем лучше. Но попасть в город сегодня ему было не суждено.  
Стоило Баки выехать из-за поворота, как его подрезал человек на спортивном мотоцикле. Баки успел вывернуть на обочину и затормозить. В этот же момент послышался скрежет металла об асфальт и негромкий хлопок. Баки выскочил из машины и замер, уставившись на распластанного на дороге человека в шлеме. Тот не шевелился и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Щиток на шлеме треснул, по шее, видневшейся в расстегнутом вороте кожаной куртке, стекала тонкая струйка крови.  
Баки замотал головой, прогоняя ненужное воспоминание, когда в подростковом возрасте нашел Стива в подворотне в таком же состоянии и как потом смывал кровь с раны на голове. Он кинулся к человеку, одновременно доставая из кармана телефон и набирая номер скорой.  
Пока он называл адрес, успел снять шлем с парня. Когда Баки увидел его лицо, телефон выпал из ослабевших пальцев – перед ним без сознания, перемазанный кровью лежал Стив.

– Черт возьми, Уэйл! Пусти меня к нему! – кричал Баки, пытаясь прорваться в палату к Стиву.  
Его охватила панику, в голове билась лишь одна мысль – только бы со Стивом все было в порядке, только бы тот был жив. Потому что до сих пор перед глазами стояло лицо, перепачканное кровью и посиневшие губы…  
Баки не позволили поехать вместе со Стивом и теперь не пускали в палату. Он чувствовал, что уже на грани, и если сейчас ему не дадут увидеть Стива, Баки переступит эту грань.  
– Уэйл…– угрожающе зарычал Баки, но закончить ему не дали. В холл влетели Реджина и Дэвид:  
– Что здесь происходит? – сурово спросила мэр, остановившись возле Уэйла и Баки.  
– Джефферсон требует, чтобы я пустил его к пострадавшему, – спокойно объяснил Уэйл.  
– Зачем тебе к нему? – прищурившись, обернулась Реджина к Баки, – Ты его знаешь?  
– Да! – рявкнул тот, – и если вы…  
– Подожди, Джефферсон, – вмешался Дэвид, – откуда ты его знаешь?  
– Это… долгая история, – медленно вдохнув, ответил Баки, стараясь взять себя в руки, иначе он устроит драку, после которой останутся пострадавшие или того хуже – жертвы. Он отлично помнил все, чему учили Зимнего солдата, – мне нужно его увидеть. Срочно!  
Дэвид переглянулся с Реджиной и кивнул Уэйлу. Тот закатил глаза, но послушно отступил от двери. Баки тут же кинулся в палату.  
Стив, накаченный снотворным и обезболивающим, спал. Баки приблизился к кровати и сел на стул. Дотронуться до руки Стива было страшно. Казалось, сделай Баки это, и Стив исчезнет, растворится, как сон на рассвете. Вместо этого Баки принялся рассматривать его.  
Первое, что бросалось в глаза – бледность Стива. Такого цвета кожа была у него до сыворотки. Кожу над левой бровью рассекала ссадина, на правом виске виднелась стерильная повязка, разводов крови не осталось, но в голове Баки навсегда отпечаталась та картина.  
Усилием воли прогнав воспоминание, Баки все же протянул руку и несильно сжал безвольные пальцы, наплевав на то, что за ним наблюдают Реджина, Дэвид и Уэйл.  
– Стив, – тихо позвал Баки, улыбаясь уголками губ, – ты нашел меня. Я…  
Пальцы в руке Баки дернулись, после чего Стив зашевелился и закашлял.  
– Уэйл! – нервно воскликнул Баки.  
– Успокойся! Он приходит в себя, – Уэйл проверил показания на приборе, измерил пульс и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.  
– С ним все в порядке? – спросил Баки, неосознанно большим пальцем выводя круги на ладони Стива, и перевел взгляд на Уэйла.  
– У него сотрясение, пара ссадин и одна рваная рана на виске, не считая мелких ушибов и царапин. С ним все будет в порядке, – заверил Уэйл.  
Баки почувствовал, как паника и напряжение отпускают его. Без сил откинувшись на спинку стула, он покрепче сжал ладонь Стива и приготовился ждать, пока тот придет в себя.  
– Кем он был в нашем мире? – Баки не заметил, как в палату зашла Реджина и встала за его спиной, – я его не знаю.

– Он был дорогим мне человеком, – ровным тоном ответил Баки, – может, ты его и не знала, зато хорошо знала твоя мать.  
– Моя мать? – удивилась Реджина.  
– Это не твое дело, – пробурчал Баки. Он не хотел вспоминать о случившемся, когда Стив был рядом, живой...  
– Ты что-то скрываешь, Джефферсон, – констатировала Реджина, – и я узнаю, что.  
– А теперь, когда ты удовлетворила свое любопытство, может, оставишь нас? – язвительно поинтересовался Баки. Реджина окинула их изучающим взглядом, затем фыркнула и покинула палату, оставив их наедине.  
Минуты до пробуждения Стива потянулись бесконечно долго. Баки не выпускал его руки, невесомо касаясь пальцами тыльной стороны ладони и едва заметно улыбаясь. Казалось, все пережитое теперь можно оставить позади и снова быть счастливыми.  
Стив забавно нахмурился, после чего разлепил подернутые лекарственным дурманом глаза и сонно заморгал, осматриваясь.  
– Воды…– прохрипел он. Баки тут же налил ему полный стакан и помог напиться, придержав голову.  
– Где я? – спросил Стив, нахмурившись.  
– В больнице. Ты попал в аварию, но все обошлось, тебе нужно пару дней отлежаться и все будет в порядке, – пояснил Баки, снова усаживаясь на стул, и потянулся, чтобы снова взять его за руку. Но Стив отдернул ее и непонимающе посмотрел на Баки. Вот тут-то Баки и понял, что что-то было не так.

– Кто ты? – спросил Стив.  
Для Баки мир рухнул.

– Нет у него никакой амнезии! – вырываясь из хватки, повторял Уэйл.  
После слов Стива Баки влетел в кабинет к Уэйлу и прижал его к стене. Баки трясло. От паники и злости. Уэйл обманул его, и Стив совсем не в порядке!  
Баки думал, что хуже, чем потерять любимого человека навсегда ничего и быть не может, но оказалось – может. Когда этот самый человек рядом, смотрит на тебя, но не помнит – вот самая настоящая пытка. А пыток с Баки хватит. Его семьдесят лет пытали обнулением и до этого несколько месяцев держали в плену.  
– Но он не помнит меня! – надавливая предплечьем на горло Уэйлу, прорычал Баки, – Или ты говоришь, что с ним или…  
Баки отбросило к стене. Он приложился затылком и перед глазами на мгновение все потемнело.  
– Да, Джефферсон, ты явно изменился, – холодно произнесла Реджина, – никогда бы не подумала, что ты способен на такие проявления эмоций.  
– Что тебе нужно? – потерев пострадавший затылок, прошипел Баки. Его начинала раздражать эта женщина. Он и раньше ее недолюбливал, а сейчас, когда она лезла к ним со Стивом…  
– Спасаю нашего славного доктора. Уэйл, оставь нас, – обратилась Реджина к врачу. Тот кивнул и вышел, держась за горло. Кажется, Баки перестарался, пытаясь вытрясти из него правду.  
– А теперь мы поговорим, – присев перед Баки, начала она, – и ты расскажешь мне правду.  
– С какой стати? – поднимаясь на ноги, фыркнул Баки, – у нас и раньше были не лучшие отношения. После того, как ты решила отомстить мне за то, что привел, по твоим словам, бесполезного доктора Уэйла.  
– Видишь ли, Джефферсон, я пытаюсь измениться ради своего сына. И если сейчас ты мне ничего не расскажешь, то я не смогу тебе помочь, – закатив глаза, пояснила Реджина и тоже поднялась на ноги, – решать тебе.  
Баки задумался, мог ли он доверять этой женщине теперь. Даже ради Стива?  
– Джефферсон, – прервала его размышления Реджина.  
Баки вспомнил взгляд голубых глаз, которые смотрели на него и не узнавали.  
– Хорошо. Только давай поговорим в другом месте, – согласился Баки.  
Может, она и правда могла помочь. Ради Стива Баки готов был на все, даже довериться Реджине, только бы не видеть больше этого не узнавания в родных глазах.

Они устроились за самым дальним столиком в кафе «У Бабушки». Баки долго гипнотизировал столешницу, прежде чем собрался с мыслями и смог начать рассказ:  
– Когда-то давно, когда ты только стала Королевой, я доставал одно редкое растение для заезжей в наш Лес колдуньи. Где оно росло, знал только Травник. Мне пришлось идти к нему, так мы со Стивом и познакомились. Он жил в чаще леса отшельником, продолжая дело своих родителей, которых потерял еще ребенком. Их убила твоя мать, потому что они не смогли найти ей какое-то растение, – Баки, глубоко вдохнув, замолчал на мгновение. Ему было тяжело рассказывать и вспоминать, при каких обстоятельствах он узнал этот факт, – Но потом Стив пошел со мной и однажды уговорил взять его с собой в путешествие. Зря я согласился.  
Мне нужно было в Страну Чудес и мы пошли туда вместе. Но нас схватила Кора, – Баки чуть ослабил шарф, показывая шрам, –это частичная плата за то, что я не рассказал ей, где находилась моя Шляпа.  
– А вторая часть? – подала голос, молчавшая все это время Реджина.  
– Второй частью оказалось сердце Стива, которое Кора уничтожила, после того, как я привел ее к порталу. Стив умер на моих глазах. Но это еще не все. Кора прокляла его сердце. В любой из жизней и в любых мирах мы не сможем быть вместе, – Баки замолчал, вспоминая свою вторую жизнь, где сорвался с поезда. Об этом Реджине знать было не обязательно.  
– Поэтому он тебя и не помнит, – тихо сказала Реджина, – но… где моя мать?  
– Не знаю. Но она пришла со мной в Зачарованный Лес и что-то сделала со Шляпой, – проведя рукой по лицу, ответил Баки.  
– То есть, у нее может быть такая же Шляпа как у тебя и она может быть в Сторибруке? – неожиданно воскликнула Реджина. Баки не моргая уставился на нее, ожидая продолжения, – Тогда мы все в опасности, – закончила она и, сорвавшись с места, стремительно покинула кафе.  
– Черт! – выругался Баки, только разбередил старые раны.  
Он даже не подумал о том, что Кора может быть среди них. Он настолько увяз в себе, пытаясь разобраться, где настоящая жизнь, а где – нет, что не задумался, что Кора сделала со Шляпой. А теперь, нужно быть вдвое осторожней и оберегать Стива, иначе – Баки был уверен – она снова захочет до него добраться. Правда, отпадала необходимость искать Кору – Баки теперь точно не успокоится, пока не отомстит ей.

Уэйл теперь обходил его стороной и в палату к Стиву пустил без лишних разговоров. Баки сначала не решался зайти – еще одного такого приема, как в прошлый раз, ему не хотелось, но он не смог сопротивляться тому, как его тянуло к Стиву. Постучавшись, Баки зашел в палату, и как только Стив обратил на него внимание, кивнул на стул:  
– Можно?  
– Проходи, – ответил Стив, медленно усаживаясь на кровати. Баки заметил, как тот морщился, но не стал предлагать помощь.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Баки, стараясь не слишком уж пялиться на него.  
– Лучше, но вставать еще не разрешают, – хмыкнул Стив, посмотрев на Баки, – чувствую себя немощным.  
– После того, как ты на скорости кувыркнулся через руль своего мотоцикла это не удивительно, – усмехнулся Баки.  
Это точно был его Стив и Баки сделает все возможное, чтобы тот вспомнил его.  
– Да уж…– задумчиво пробормотал тот, – это я тебя должен благодарить за свое спасение?  
Баки кивнул.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Стив, – а ты не видел, в каком состоянии мой мотоцикл?  
– Нет, но могу узнать. Что ты вообще делал в Сторибруке? – Баки поправил шарф. Ему казалось, что Стив заметил его шрам, и от этого ощущения было неуютно.  
– Сторибрук? – удивленно переспросил Стив, – Какой это штат?  
– Мэн, – медленно ответил Баки, уже чувствую что-то неладное.  
– Мэн? Мне нужно было в Нью-Джерси! – удивленно выпалил Стив.  
Баки так же удивленно уставился на него. Теперь он не сомневался, что Кора была причастна к этому. Только зачем ей Стив?  
– Не слабо же ты заблудился, – выдавив из себя ухмылку, ответил Баки, очень надеясь, что удивление исчезло с его лица.  
– Но…– Стив хотел еще что-то сказать, но замолчал и откинулся на подушку, уставившись в потолок.  
Баки подождал пару минут, но понял, что больше тот ничего не скажет. Он тихо поднялся, кинул быстрый взгляд на Стива и вышел из палаты. Ночь предстояла быть бессонной.

Баки снова пришел в кафе. Возвращаться в огромный пустой дом одному не хотелось. Заказав бутылку виски, он ушел за тот же столик, за которым днем сидел с Реджиной. Баки налил себе первый стакан и выпил его залпом, не чувствуя даже вкуса. Горечь на языке не исчезла.  
– Не видела тебя здесь, кажется, никогда, – присев за столик, улыбнулась Руби, но заметив, в каком состоянии Баки сразу стала серьезной: – У тебя что-то случилось?  
Баки опрокинул в себя вторую порцию виски и грустно посмотрел на нее, думая, рассказывать или нет. Потом решил, что терять в сложившейся ситуации уже нечего, налил себе еще виски и заговорил:  
– Человек, который для меня ближе всех, за которого я готов умереть, не помнит меня. Что может быть хуже?  
– Ну, – Руби печально хмыкнула, – съесть своего парня, например?  
Баки поднял на нее ошарашенный взгляд.  
– Да, не удивляйся. Я разорвала его в клочья, когда еще не знала, что оборотень – это я, – отобрав у него стакан, Руби залпом выпила виски, – так что у тебя еще не все так плохо. Главное, что он жив. Помоги ему вспомнить тебя.  
Руби поднялась из-за стола и не оглядываясь ушла. Баки был уверен, что она утирала слезы. Баки проводил ее взглядом, после чего уставился в свой стакан.  
Вспомнить… Но как помочь Стиву вспомнить, если тот даже не знает, кто такой Баки? Чем пробудить спящие воспоминания? А если Стив вообще никогда не знал Баки?  
Голова раскалывалась от вопросов, на которые у Баки пока не было ответов.

Баки досидел в кафе до закрытия, а когда Руби выпроводила его, отправился бродить по ночным улицам уснувшего города. Домой заставить вернуться он себя не смог – теперь, когда в его жизнь снова ворвался Стив, одиночество там почувствуется намного острее, Баки себя знал. Вместо этого он не спеша прогуливался по городу, проветриваясь после выпитого и коря себя за непонятно когда приобретенную привычку – топить горе в виски.  
Дойдя до поблескивающего в свете полной луны озера, Баки устроился на лавочке напротив него, запрокинул голову и уставился в ясное небо, пытаясь пересчитать звезды.  
Из головы не выходили слова Руби. Баки уже мозг себе сломал, пытаясь придумать, как помочь Стиву вспомнить, но так и не смог придумать. Значит, будет действовать, полагаясь на интуицию.  
Звезды приветливо перемигивались, приглашая разделить неизвестность с ними, и Баки не заметил, как подняв воротник и застегнув пальто, начал проваливаться в дрему.

– Бак, нет! Мне надоело! – упрямился Стив, схватившись за косяк и отчаянно сопротивляясь, – Я не хочу смотреть на то, как та девушка, с которой ты хочешь познакомить _меня_ , будет раздевать взглядом _тебя_!  
Баки от неожиданности разжал хватку, и Стив сразу же вырвался и ушел, усевшись на подоконник и повернувшись к нему спиной. Что-то такое проскользнуло в его голосе, что Баки отступил. Что-то такое… такое… Баки пока не мог понять, поймать, нащупать, что именно это было, но оно ему явно не понравилось.  
– Стив, я не могу тебя бросить одного в пятницу вечером, – Баки подошел к нему и сжал плечо, – ну же, соглашайся, дружище. Сходим в кино, погуляем по городу. Ты это же любишь.  
– Иди один, мне еще натюрморт нужно закончить, – скинув с плеча его руку, ответил Стив, даже не обернувшись. Да, он любил гулять по городу и ходить в кино, но с Баки, а не на двойном «свидании».  
– Ты же хотел посмотреть этот фильм! – не отставал от него Баки. Еще чуть-чуть и он поймет, почему Стив так себя ведет.  
– Потом схожу, его еще долго крутить будут, – отмахнулся Стив, обхватив колени руками. Баки знал эту позу, очень хорошо знал – Стив так сидел всегда, когда его что-то грызло и ему было от этого грустно. Только вот он никогда не рассказывал, что его мучило. Но не сегодня. Баки решил, что, во что бы то ни стало, но вытрясет на этот раз из Стива правду.  
– Дорисовать натюрморт – это не причина не идти со мной в кино. Завтра выходные. К тому же, с твоей-то страстью к рисованию, ты его быстро закончишь. Почему ты на самом деле не хочешь идти, Стив? – Баки не заметил, как приблизился к Стиву почти вплотную и дышал ему в затылок. Сердце от волнения билось где-то в горле.  
Стив только хмыкнул и склонил голову, положив подбородок себе на колени.  
– Стив, я не отстану, – нарушил повисшую тишину Баки, когда молчание затянулось.  
– Ладно, – медленно ответил Стив, но Баки чувствовал в его голосе тщательно сдерживаемую злость или даже ярость, – хорошо. Ты хотел узнать причину, Бак? Она проста – мне хочется действительно смотреть фильм, а не слушать рядом непонятные звуки и ловить завистливый взгляд той, которая из вежливости согласилась составить мне компанию.  
– Так ты завидуешь? – усмехнулся Баки, когда понял причину такого категоричного отказа Стива. Тот просто завидовал, хоть и скрывал это. С души, словно, камень свалился.  
– Было бы чему, – фыркнул Стив.  
– Да брось, Стив. Ты только будь смелее и любая девчонка…– начал было Баки, но Стив резко обернулся, чуть не врезавшись в его грудь носом, и сверкнул злым взглядом:  
– Любая? Ты же знаешь правду, Баки. Ни одна девчонка не согласиться пойти добровольно на свидание с таким, как я. Они это делают только потому, что их просят подруги, с которыми идешь гулять ты или думают, что благодаря этому, ты обратишь внимание на них и в следующий раз пригласишь на свидание. В чем есть доля истины, – Стив отпихнул Баки и слез с подоконника, – к тому же, даже если какая-нибудь девушка и согласиться саама пойти со мной на свидание, то тут же сбежит, потому что я даже целоваться не умею!  
Баки смотрел на разозленного Стива, как вздымается и опадает от частого дыхания его грудь – только бы приступа астмы не случилось – как упрямо поджаты губы и, не задумываясь, предложил:  
– Я могу тебя научить.  
– Что? – нахмурился Стив, явно сбитый с толку и, не понимая, о чем говорит Баки.  
– Целоваться, – медленно произнес Баки, – я могу научить тебя целоваться.  
Стив потрясенно молчал, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми удивленными глазами. Его щеки заливал нежный румянец стыда. Кажется, это была плохая идея. Баки нервно хмыкнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не вылететь из комнаты. Ему тоже стало стыдно. Как он вообще мог подумать, что Стив…  
– Научи, – тихо сказал Стив, все так же продолжая смотреть на начавшего паниковать Баки.  
Его ответ выбивал из колеи. Стиви, такой правильный мальчик и согласился? Баки неуверенно сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться. Может, это все сон? Просто бредовый сон.  
– Научи, – уже увереннее произнес Стив. Баки тряхнул головой, незаметно ущипнул себя и почувствовал легкую боль. Значит, не сон.  
– Эм, – замялся он. Баки совершенно не подумал, как будет «учить». Он же не мог просто взять и поцеловать Стива. Стив не девушка. Или мог?  
Стив иронично хмыкнул каким-то своим мыслям, на лице появилось горькое выражение. Засунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, он направился к дверям. Только после этого Баки пришел в себя. Что он творит?! У него есть шанс доказать Стиву многое, а он стоит тут и страдает ерундой. И это выражение на лице Стива… захотелось стереть его и сделать все, чтобы оно никогда не появлялось снова.  
Баки в два шага догнал Стива у двери – тот уже взялся за ручку – схватил его за запястье и развернул к себе.  
– Запоминай, – шепнул Баки, выдавив из себя ухмылку, и прикоснулся к его губам своими. Невесомо и целомудренно. Стив застыл в руках, видимо, до последнего не веря, что Баки не шутил.  
Баки чуть наклонил голову, касаясь губ немного настойчивее, очерчивая по очереди их кончиком языка, но Стив продолжал стоять истуканом. Кажется, это была и правда плохая идея…  
Баки выпустил запястье Стива из своей руки и хотел уже отодвинуться, когда тот отмер и тихо сказал:  
– Все? Противно стало?  
Баки не поверил своим ушам. Как Стив мог такое подумать?! Прорычав «придурок», Баки прижал его к себе и поцеловал уже не так целомудренно, как до этого. Стив издал удивленный звук, а Баки нагло этим воспользовался, скользнув языком ему в рот. Стив в ответ тихо застонал и вцепился ему в плечи. Кажется, он начал дрожать.  
Баки соображал плохо, но навсегда запомнил, как целовал и кусал мягкие губы Стива, как ласкал их языком. В памяти отпечатались и те задушенные звуки, что издавал Стив и как цеплялся за его рубашку. Баки настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что забрался ладонями Стиву под майку и поставил ему засос на ключице. Из-за этого Стив дернулся, укусил его за ухо и оттолкнул Баки.  
– Спа… спасибо, я понял, – тяжело дыша, пробормотал он.  
– Ага…– прохрипел Баки, – иди, собирайся, у нас через полчаса свидание.  
Стиву, кажется, только и нужен был повод, чтобы покинуть комнату. Кивнув, он пулей вылетел в коридор, а после послышался хлопок двери в ванную. Баки не стал бы его винить, потому что ему тоже нужно было побыть в одиночестве и прийти в себя. И подумать. Ведь Стив не девушка, и это были просто поцелуи, но у Баки стояло так, как не стояло ни на одну из подружек.

Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел в начавшее розоветь небо. Сон. Очередной сон о том, как он учил Стива еще в подростковом возрасте целоваться. Баки вздохнул, потер глаза и зевнул. Подсознание жестоко обходилось с ним, подкидывая такое.  
Баки вдруг осекся и резко сел. Нет! Это вовсе не жестоко, оно подсказало ему ключ! Ведь это были воспоминания из другой жизни, а не сон. Не из той, где Стива убила Кора, а из другой… теперь Баки вспомнил. И понял. Только сейчас понял, что Стив тогда ревновал.  
Баки поклялся себе не думать об этом, запрятав тот случай глубоко в своей памяти, ведь Стив вел себя, как обычно, словно ничего не произошло. И неважно, что Баки осознал после того поцелуя. Они были только друзьями, хоть и довольно близкими. И Баки не должен был своими неправильными желаниями портить это хрупкое чувство.  
Оказывается, они могли быть любовниками и в той жизни, но сами не захотели. Побоялись… И из-за этого Баки и не распознал ревность. Идиот! Все могло бы быть иначе уже тогда!  
А захочет ли этого Стив сейчас? Баки на мгновение задумался, но затем вскочил с места и направился в больницу. Был только один способ узнать это и плевать, что время посещения больных будет только через несколько часов.

Уэйл, увидев Баки в приемной, без разговоров пропустил его к Стиву. Тот, на удивление, уже не спал, только сонно моргал, рассматривая потолок. Видимо, о чем-то размышлял. Увидев Баки, он удивленно вскинул брови:  
– Ты как-то рано. Что-то случилось?.. Прости, не спросил вчера твоего имени, – Стив зевнул в кулак и сел ровнее на кровати.  
Баки задумался, каким именем назваться и решил, что лучше тем, под каким его знали жители Сторибрука. Пока не стоило раскрывать свою тайну.  
– Нет, ничего, мне просто нужно с тобой поговорить, – он подошел к кровати и протянул для рукопожатия ладонь, – мое имя Джефферсон.  
– Спасибо, приятель, за то, что спас меня, – пожав руку, улыбнулся Стив, – так о чем ты хотел поговорить? Кстати, откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
Баки не выпустил его ладони из своей, когда Стив хотел высвободиться. Вместо этого Баки осторожно потянул его на себя и поцеловал. Точно так же, как тогда – сначала целомудренно, едва касаясь, а затем попытался углубить поцелуй, но в следующее мгновение уже сидел на полу. С разбитой нижней губы капала кровь. Стив потер костяшки на правой руке и перевел на Баки яростный взгляд:  
– Что за черт?!  
Баки молча смотрел на него и думал, что в первый раз он ошибся и мир рухнул сейчас. Он не знал, как помочь Стиву вспомнить, да и было ли, что вспоминать?

– Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь, – Руби подкралась совершенно бесшумно и опустилась на лавочку рядом с Баки.  
– Знала? – фыркнул тот.  
– Ладно, искала. Нашла по запаху, – хмыкнула Руби, – мне кажется, я знаю, как тебе вернуть Стиву воспоминания.  
Баки резко обернулся и чудом удержался, чтобы не схватить ее за плечи:  
– Как? Я готов заплатить за это любую цену.  
– Кем он был для тебя? – невпопад спросила Руби, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Баки.  
– Тем, кого я любил, но потерял и думал, что навсегда, – нехотя ответил Баки, убрав руки и переведя взгляд на ровную гладь озера.  
– Извини, но… поцелуй истинной любви не пробовал? – осторожно поинтересовалась Руби.  
Баки невольно провел языком по ранке на разбитой губе и усмехнулся. Руби проследила за ним и поняла все без слов.  
– Извини.  
– Это и был твой способ помочь? – спросил Баки.  
– Нет. Просто уточнила, – усмехнулась Руби, – тебе нужно к Голубой Фее. Она недавно изготовила для одного из гномов и Белль зелье, которое вернуло им воспоминания. Может, она сможет изготовить такое и для Стива.  
Когда до Баки дошел смысл сказанного, он вскочил на ноги и уже на ходу, через плечо крикнул:  
– Спасибо, Руби!  
Может быть, еще был способ склеить осколки его рухнувшего мира и снова стать счастливым.  
– Стой! – крикнула Руби, – Подожди, она сейчас придет.  
– Что? – Баки едва не запнулся на бегу, но остановился и обернулся.  
– Я позвала ее, она скоро придет, – улыбнулась Руби и заметив растерянное выражение на лице Баки, добавила, – Можешь не благодарить.  
– Спасибо, – Баки вернулся и сел на место.  
– Джефферсон, я же сказала, не благодари. Что ж, мне пора, перерыв вечным не бывает, – фыркнула она и поднялась.  
Баки смотрел на ее удаляющуюся фигуру и думал, почему она за него переживает и помогает. Когда Руби исчезла из виду, он сцепил пальцы в замок и принялся ждать Фею. Минуты потянулись бесконечно медленно, а в голове вихрем закрутились разные мысли. А что если на Стива не подействует это зелье? Или сможет ли Голубая снова сделать зелье?  
– Джефферсон, – окликнули его, вырывая из мыслей.  
Баки обернулся и встретился взглядом с мягко улыбающейся Феей:  
– Руби рассказал мне, что у тебя случилось.  
– И ты сможешь помочь мне? – с надеждой спросил Баки.  
– Я постараюсь, – все так же улыбаясь, Голубая перевернула руку ладонью вверх и разжала пальцы. Баки уставился на маленький пузырек, наполненный ярко-синей жидкостью, – чтобы оно сработало, нужно чтобы тот человек, чьи воспоминания ты хочешь вернуть, выпил из дорогой ему вещи, – пояснила она.  
– Но у меня ничего такого не осталось, – тяжело вздохнув, ответил Баки, принимая бутылочку. У него чудом не вырвалось «Не изо рта в рот же мне его поить!». Потому что раньше, ничего дороже Баки у Стива не было.  
– Поищи у Голда в лавке, – подсказала Голубая.  
– А что… что будет, если это зелье выпьет обычный человек, который не терял память, – на всякий случай уточнил Баки, уже не надеясь найти что-либо в лавке и размышляя над тем, чтобы претворить в жизнь недавно пришедшую в голову идею.  
– Ничего. Для обычного человека это зелье как вода, – последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
– А какова цена? – рассматривая пузырек в руке, спросил Баки.  
– Это не такое волшебство, Джефферсон. За это тебе не придется расплачиваться, – ответила Голубая, – судя по всему, ты и так уже заплатил достаточно.  
– Спасибо! – Баки сжал в кулаке бутылочку и рванул к больнице.  
Он был уверен, что у Голда ничего из вещей Стива точно не найдется. Кора убила Стива слишком давно. А если и сохранилось, то Проклятье вряд ли перенесло эту вещь в Сторибрук. Поэтому, Баки решил рискнуть еще раз.  
Уэйл на его очередное появление лишь снова закатил глаза:  
– Он на прогулке, ищи в саду.

Баки даже не удивился, услышав это. Стив всегда был упрямым. Даже тогда, когда был болезненно худым и слабым. Но это не мешало ему быть сильным духом. Улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, Баки вышел в сад и направился по прогулочной тропинке.  
Стив нашелся возле пруда. Баки остановился за пару шагов до него, откупорил бутылочку и набрал зелье в рот. И только после этого подошел к Стиву, развернул его, ухватив за плечо, и поцеловал, передавая зелье изо рта в рот. Стив от неожиданности не успел среагировать должным образом и проглотил зелье.  
Баки замер, всматриваясь в его ясные глаза и надеясь на проблеск узнавания. Стив растерянно моргнул и перевел взгляд на него. Баки, кажется, даже дышать перестал, ожидая, пока подействует зелье, но вместо узнавания Стив коротко замахнулся для удара. Баки в последний момент перехватил его запястье:  
– Стив? Ты помнишь? – с надеждой спросил он.  
– Все, до мельчайших деталей, – нахмурился тот, – только не могу понять, почему ты меня постоянно пытаешься поцеловать?  
Баки безвольно отпустил его руку, развернулся и медленно пошел прочь из сада. Вот теперь можно было искать Кору и со спокойной совестью мстить ей. Баки больше незачем было жить. Это был не его Стив. Ни из одной из жизней.  
Баки был настолько сильно опустошен, что когда вышел из больнице и не глядя побрел по тротуару, врезался в Голда. Тот даже возмутиться не успел, потому что сознание неожиданно решило оставить Баки и он рухнул на землю. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, в голове промелькнула мысль, что так быть не должно, но задержаться не успела, исчезнув в сгущающейся тьме.

_– Баки…_  
В голове звучал голос. Голос Стива. Баки окружала чернильная темнота, словно ничего не существовало, словно он дрейфовал в небытие. Но голос… Стив звал его, значит, он был где-то рядом, что значило, что Баки остался не один. Он пошевелился, пытаясь определить, откуда доносился голос, но вокруг висела лишь тишина. Тишина и темнота. Баки бы пробрал животный ужас, если бы он не был уверен в том, что Стив его не бросит.  
 _– Баки…_  
Баки закрутил головой сильнее и когда зов повторился, наконец, увидел маленькую светлую точку во всей этой тьме. Он потянулся к ней и чем ближе был, тем громче становился голос Стива и ярче свет. Казалось, Баки в чем-то плавал, а Стив вытягивал его наружу.  
Когда к свету оставалось лишь протянуть руки и коснуться его, согреться, увидеть Стива, правую скулу Баки обожгло болью, и тьма стала сгущаться снова. Боль повторилась, только пришлась на другую скулу и свет стал совсем бледным, вскоре исчезнув совсем. Баки закричал, словно раненый зверь. У него снова отобрали Стива! В который раз! Этого не может быть!  
В следующий момент Баки растерянно моргал и смотрел на склонившихся над ним Голда и Уэйла.  
– Джефферсон? Как ты себя чувствуешь? – задал странный вопрос Уэйл и посветил фонариком ему в оба глаза.  
– Порядок, – моргнув от яркого света, прохрипел Баки и нахмурился, – что случилось?  
– Ты врезался в меня, после чего потерял сознание, – насмешливо ответил Голд.  
– Потерял сознание? – переспросил Баки, принимая руку помощи от Уэйла и поднимаясь на ноги. Голова отчего-то сильно болела, а в ушах звучал голос Стива, снова и снова повторяя его имя, но постепенно утихая. Да, еще и скулы ощутимо припекало. Баки машинально провел рукой по щеке и нахмурился еще сильнее. Уэйл проследив за его движением неловко кашлянул.  
– Отключился на ровном месте, – заверил Голд.  
– Из-за чего? – Баки перевел взгляд на Уэйла.  
– Не знаю. Никаких видимых признаков каких-либо заболеваний нет, чтобы убедиться, нужно провести обследование, – убирая фонарик в карман, объяснил Уэйн.  
– Нет, я не могу. Не сейчас, – отряхиваясь, запротестовал Баки. Он не мог отправиться в больницу, когда жизнь Стива – неважно, помнил тот его или нет – была в опасности.  
– Почему? – подал вдруг голос Голд.  
– Это только мое дело, – прищурился Баки. Он не хотел рассказывать про Кору, Баки хотел убить ее собственноручно, но перед этим заставить снять проклятье.  
– Даже если я могу помочь? – загадочно улыбнулся уголками губ Голд, после чего настойчиво обратился уже к Уэйлу, – Доктор.  
Тот понял все без лишних объяснений и, кивнув на прощанье, оставил их.  
– Реджина, – констатировал Баки обо всем догадавшись, иначе зачем бы Голд предлагал помощь.  
– Она приходила ко мне, но найти твою Шляпу я не смог, это нужно сделать тебе, – пояснил Голд, – а если ты найдешь Шляпу, то мы найдем и Кору.  
– Я хочу сделать это сам, – упрямился Баки, но уже понимал, что без помощи Голда и Реджины ему, похоже, все-таки не обойтись.  
– Даже если я взамен пообещаю помочь твоему Стиву? – предложил Голд.  
– Ты не сможешь ему помочь, потому что ему не нужна помощь, – медленно и с расстановкой произнес Баки. Говорить об этом было сложно, но пришлось.  
– Ты уверен? – усмехнулся Голд.  
– Уверен, я уже все перепробовал, – угрюмо ответил Баки.  
– Это вряд ли, – отмахнулся тот.  
Баки упрямо поджал губы. Хотелось верить в это, хотелось вернуть Стива и получить шанс на свой Счастливый конец, но так же не хотелось тешить себя ложными надеждами. А, собственно, что он терял в случае неудачи? Только вот…  
– Какова твоя цена? – прямо спросил Баки.  
– Если ты найдешь Кору, ты должен будешь вырвать у нее сердце и принести его мне, – с неприятной улыбкой ответил Голд.  
Баки скривился. Он ничего не имел против того, чтобы передавать, обменивать эти самые сердца, но вот вырывать самому. Хотя… ради Стива… ради Стива он готов на все.  
– И как я это сделаю? – вскинул брови Баки.  
– Я заколдую твое кольцо, – щелкнул пальцами Голд и у него на ладони материализовался перстень Баки с указательного пальца правой руки, – он поможет вырвать сердце у Коры. Но помни о том, что у тебя будет только один шанс.  
– Договорились, – даже не задумываясь, согласился Баки. Если это действительно единственный способ помочь Стиву, то разве здесь есть место раздумьям?  
Голд довольно хмыкнул и взмахнул рукой: перстень охватил густой красноватый туман, а когда он рассеялся, камень из обычного янтаря превратился в рубин и сиял алым. Но стоило Баки надеть кольцо на палец, как свечение исчезло.  
– Теперь осталось дело за малым, – произнес он после этого, – найти Кору.  
– У меня еще одно условие, – переведя взгляд с перстня на Голда, тихо сказал Баки.  
– Какое?

– И почему я должен жить у тебя, пока не починят мой мотоцикл? – недоумевал Стив, пока Баки показывал ему дом.  
– Потому что в гостинице нет мест, а я живу один в огромном доме. Мы с тобой, если захочешь, даже видеться, не будем, – терпеливо пояснил Баки, в тайне надеясь, что Стив все-таки не захочет выбрать последний вариант.  
Голд не подвел и выполнил маленькое условие Баки – Стива выписали на следующее утро и свободных мест «У бабушки» не оказалось. Стив скрепя сердце согласился остановиться у Баки.  
– И почему же ты живешь один? – кажется, с искренним любопытством, задал следующий вопрос Стив.  
Баки мысленно застонал. В сложившейся ситуации он не подумал о том, что Стив будет задавать вопросы, и не знал, что ответить так, чтобы прозвучало правдоподобно. Не рассказывать же правду о том, что Баки когда-то потерял его и не захотел использовать свой второй шанс. Кроме Стива Баки больше никто был не нужен.  
– Достался в наследство, – пробормотал Баки, выбрав более или менее нормальный ответ, который крутился в мыслях.  
– Но почему один? – не унимался Стив.  
Баки начало казаться, что тот провоцирует его на что-то. Только еще бы понять на что именно.  
– Не сложилось, – коротко ответил он.  
Стив издал тихий смешок, идя позади, что позволило Баки облегченно выдохнуть. Вроде бы пронесло. Но он и моргнуть не успел, как оказался прижатым к стене. Стив удерживал его за плечи и пристально всматривался в глаза:  
– Мне так не кажется.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что окажется в такой ситуации со Стивом. Это он раньше вот так прижимал Стива, вытряхивая правду, которую тот после каждой драки или какой другой неудачи упрямо скрывал. Иногда Баки злился так сильно, что стискивал его плечи буквально до хруста, но мысль о синяках, или того хуже – переломах, быстро его отрезвляли и он отпускал Стива, не переставая просить прощения.  
– Расскажи мне правду, – потребовал Стив.  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Баки.  
– Почему? – продолжая удерживать его, нахмурился Стив.  
– Это тебя не касается, – отрезал Баки и дернулся, пытаясь выпутаться из хватки, но потерпел поражение – Стив только придвинулся еще ближе и теперь практически упирался ему в грудь. Пришлось немного задрать голову, чтобы видеть лицо Стива.  
– Я с тобой не соглашусь, – поджав губы, сказал Стив, – ты дважды пытался меня поцеловать.  
– Я уже извинился за это, – отвел взгляд Баки. Ему стало неуютно от этого разговора. Все должно быть не так.  
– Никто не говорил про извинения. Расскажи мне правду, должны же быть у тебя на то причины, – снова попросил Стив, – я же на тебя не кидаюсь с поцелуями.  
«А жаль…» – подумал Баки и сдался под его нечитаемым взглядом: – Хорошо, только для этого мне нужно выпить, – устало произнес он и когда Стив отступил, Баки ушел на кухню.  
Когда он достал виски, Стив уже поставил на стол стаканы. Два стакана.  
– Тебе нельзя, – с укором посмотрел на него Баки. Внутри при этом так знакомо кольнуло, Баки столько раз говорил это Стиву в других ситуациях и в другой жизни…  
– Ты, кажется, согласился пустить меня пожить, а не нанимался в роли наседки, – усмехнулся Стив, отбирая у него бутылку и разливая виски на два пальца.  
Баки закатил глаза и долил себе еще. Осушил стакан залпом и откинулся на спинку стула. Вот теперь можно было начинать рассказ:  
– Ты сильно похож на одного дорогого мне человека, которого я когда-то потерял. Представь, что почувствовал бы ты, когда увидел бы его спустя много лет и живого.  
Стив молча слушал, рассматривая виски в стакане.  
– Мне показалось, что я начал сходить с ума. Потому что этого никак не могло быть на самом деле. Но ты был здесь, живой и настоящий, – Баки замолчал на какое-то мгновение, а потом неожиданно задал вопрос, – Ты веришь в…– он замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.  
– В сказочную любовь и все прочее, к ней прилагающееся? – хмыкнув, перебил Стив и опрокинул в себя стакан, поставив его на стол с громким стуком, – нет.  
Баки нахмурился. Поведение Стива казалось странным. Такая реакция на простой, казалось бы, вопрос.  
– Ладно, – медленно произнес Баки, – тогда мой рассказ закончен.  
– Я, конечно, понял твой мотив, но все же ты что-то недоговариваешь, – снова этот взгляд, пробирающий до мурашек. Баки не знал этот взгляд, не знал этого Стива, он было совершенно непредсказуемым. Вместо ответа Баки налил себе еще виски.  
– Ты в это все равно не веришь, – хмыкнул в стакан Баки.  
– Лучше я буду считать тебя сумасшедшим, чем…– прищурился Стив.  
– Так вот оно что, – скривился Баки. От догадки стало противно, – боишься за свою «невинность», – Стив при этих словах дернулся, как от удара, но промолчал. Похоже, правду узнать хотелось сильнее, – хорошо. Я думал, что ты потерял память и мой поцелуй вернет воспоминания, а теперь – извини, мне нужно пройтись. Дом в полном твоем распоряжении. И да, – Баки задержался в дверях прежде, чем покинуть кухню, – можешь не переживать, я понятливый.

Баки бродил по лесу недалеко от дома все же опасаясь оставлять Стива одного, как бы гадко на душе не было. Мало ли что могла задумать Кора.  
До сих пор с трудом верилось в то, что судьба подкинула Баки Стива-гомофоба. Он ошибался, когда думал, что нет ничего хуже проклятья, когда любимый человек рядом, но не помнит тебя. Оказалось, может. Но как?! Ведь это Стив первый поцеловал его в хижине Травника в Зачарованном Лесу и тогда, в другой жизни, когда они были несмышлеными подростками, не испугался, а сейчас… черт!  
Баки стиснул челюсти, чтобы не зарычать от досады и боли, разрывающих его на части. Такого просто быть не могло! Что он натворил такого, что должен расплачиваться таким изощренным способом?!  
Дождь закапал сильнее, переходя в ливень. Баки запрокинул голову и подставил под капли лицо. Нужно было успокоиться. Нужно было думать о том, где найти копию своей Шляпы и как защитить этого незнакомого, но все же Стива от Коры.  
С каждой каплей, падающее на лицо и стекающей по шее, на душе становилось легче, гнев начинал угасать, а голова после выпитого прояснялось. Стоило вернуться в дом и отдохнуть, ведь прошлую ночь Баки провел в холле больницы, на неудобном стуле, испытывая неясный страх за Стива и боясь оставить его одного. На чем это было основано, он так и не понял. Отпустило его только утром, когда Стива выписали, и они переступили порог дома Баки.  
Дождь набирал силу. Оставаться в лесу больше не было возможности, и Баки с тяжелым сердцем направился домой, где его поджидал сюрприз.  
Стив спал, раскинувшись по всей кровати в спальне Баки. То ли специально это сделал, то ли не запомнил, какая комната его. Баки почему-то склонялся к первому варианту, но будить и выгонять его не стал. Ему было несложно и даже проще уйти спать в другую спальню.  
Еще раз кинув взгляд на спящего Стива, Баки до боли закусил губу, запрещая себе думать о минувших днях, когда они спали в одной кровати и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Пальцы ощутимо покалывало от желания прикоснуться к сонному Стиву, такому теплому и расслабленному. Баки до сих пор помнил, какая его кожа на ощупь в такие моменты, не смотря даже на то, что прошло столько времени. Но было нельзя. Баки сжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул. Как бы ни хотелось, было нельзя – не тот Стив, что до сих пор солнечно улыбался в его воспоминаниях и не то время, когда в любой момент могла объявиться Кора.  
От всех этих мыслей на сердце было тяжко. Баки зашел в ванную, скинул мокрую одежду и включил теплую воду. Его начало ощутимо трясти, хотя было не настолько холодно. Может, нервное?  
Баки забрался в кабину, под теплые струи и уперся руками в стену, опустив голову. Вода ласкала кожу, щекотно сбегая по спине, постепенно согревая. Только дрожь не проходила. Баки нахмурился, но не придал этому значения. Его мысли занимало совершенно другое, что не могли вымыть ни вода, ни виски.  
Что Кора сделала со Стивом? А то, что она что-то сделала – Баки был в этом полностью уверен. Только зачем? И как узнать правду? Даже поймав Кору, Баки не мог рассчитывать на правдивый ответ.  
Левую руку неожиданно прострелило острой болью и охватило словно огнем. Да так сильно, что Баки не удержался на ногах и согнулся пополам, падая на колени и прижимая руку к груди. Но боль не прекратилась, наоборот – стала нарастать сильнее.  
Перед глазами поплыло, в голове застучали тысячи колоколов, рвущийся наружу крик стало удерживать все сложнее, и Баки закричал. Он не знал, что с ним происходит, но в данный момент мечтал лишь об одном – чтобы боль прекратилась.  
Он не помнил, как вода в душе перестала литься, как его обхватили сильные руки, заставляя подняться на ноги, после чего вывели из ванной и усадили на кровать, крепко прижав к груди.  
– Баки, все хорошо, все закончилось, – шептал ему в мокрые волосы Стив, прижимаясь губами, – я с тобой.  
– Стив…– устало позвал Баки и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь такими привычными объятиями.  
В памяти всплыло воспоминание, как в подростковом возрасте худой и слабый на вид Стив вытащил из речки Баки, который при прыжке ударился головой о камень на дне. И если бы не Стив, изошел бы кровью и, возможно, мог утонуть. Но потом они сидели на берегу точно так же, и Стив прижимался губами к его виску и что-то тихо шептал. Баки всегда думал, что тот его ругал, но после воспоминания о первом поцелуе уже был не уверен.  
С каждым движением ладони Стива, боль отступала, оставляя после себя лишь нечеткое воспоминание. Баки разморило от тепла и ощущения безопасности, но, только проваливаясь в сон, Баки вдруг уловил одну странную вещь в происходящем – он не называл Стиву своего настоящего имени:  
– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – глухо спросил он.  
– Ты сам мне его назвал, – немного отстранив Баки от себя, Стив заглянул ему в глаза, – Джефферсон, с тобой все в порядке?  
И в этом взгляде было столько привычного и родного Стива, _его_ Стива, что никак не вязалось с тем поведением, которое тот показал пару часов назад. И… Джефферсон? Баки отчетливо слышал другое имя. Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?!  
Баки пошевелился, пытаясь подняться, но Стив не пустил:  
– Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
– Да, все хорошо, Стив. Видимо, давний перелом отреагировал на погоду, – соврал Баки и сам удивился, что смог выдать что-то нормальное в таком-то состоянии. Руку еще слегка покалывало в запястье и локте, – правда, немного сильнее, чем обычно. И, Стив?  
– Да? – отозвался тот.  
– Ты вообще-то прижимаешь к себе голого парня, – терпеливо объяснил Баки. Он не хотел представлять реакцию Стива, когда тот сам бы это осознал. Но вместо панического бегства тот хмыкнул и как-то странно улыбнулся:  
– Я знаю.  
– И тебе не хочется сбежать в панике? – уточнил Баки.  
– Нет, – улыбка стала шире, – ты утром меня неправильно понял.  
– Да ладно? – искренне удивился Баки.  
– Если бы ты мне все сразу рассказал, – глаза Стива странно блеснули, Баки это насторожило, – поэтому, мы можем попробовать вернуть мне воспоминания сейчас.  
Сон и ощущение безопасности испарились, словно и не было их только что. Что-то здесь было не так, Баки чувствовал нутром. С чего бы Стив вдруг передумал? Баки помнил его взгляд утром и был уверен, что люди _настолько_ быстро не могут изменить свое отношение к чему-либо.  
Баки попытался выпутаться из его хватки, но Стив только притянул его ближе и попытался поцеловать. Баки захотелось рассмеяться от абсурдности ситуации – он голый, после непонятного приступа боли, отбивается от парня, который утром едва ли не по углам от него шарахался, а теперь нагло домогается. Невольно почувствуешь себя девушкой.  
Но над ситуацией Баки посмеется потом, когда выяснит что не так со Стивом. В памяти всплыл один хитроумный прием, которым можно было «отключить» человека, нажав на нужные точки. Причинять вред Стиву хотелось меньше всего, поэтому Баки такой способ показался наиболее удачным. Он сделал вид, что хочет приласкать Стива, скользнул рукой по его щеке на шею и быстро нажал на несколько точек. Глаза Стива удивленно округлились, но спустя мгновение он расслабил хватку и завалился на спину.  
Баки тяжело вдохнул, поднялся на ноги и сходил в ванную за халатом. Тело, как ни странно, за столько лет не забыло близость с ним и реагировало вполне определенным образом. Даже в такой ситуации. Что было крайне лишним.  
Кое-как перетащив бессознательного Стива в спальню и устроив его на кровати, Баки спустился в гостиную и принялся искать телефон. Теперь ему точно требовалась помощь. И лучше – обоих сразу.  
Найдя мобильник под диванной подушкой, Баки набрал номер и принялся вслушиваться в гудки. Когда на том конце щелкнуло, Баки не стал дожидаться приветствия:  
– Реджина? Кажется, твоя мать ближе, чем мы думали. И она добралась до нас со Стивом.

Баки успел переодеться и завязывал перед зеркалом шарф, пряча безобразный розовый шрам, когда Реджина и Голд появились, охваченные красным и фиолетовым туманами посреди гостиной.  
– Что случилось? – сразу же спросила Реджина.  
– Кора что-то сделала со Стивом, – мрачно ответил Баки, оборачиваясь к ним.  
– С чего ты взял? – вмешался Голд.  
– С того, что лучше меня Стива никто в этом городе не знает, – Баки одарил его тяжелым взглядом, – до того, как я забрал его из больницы, это было понятно, потому что Стив не должен был вообще быть в этом штате, а недавно – это стало очевиднее некуда.  
– Что он сделал? – вскинула бровь Реджина.  
– Неважно. Главное, что я теперь знаю, что это не Стив. Точнее, не настоящий Стив, – пояснил Баки.  
– И где он сейчас? – Реджина осмотрелась и перевела взгляд на Баки.  
– Наверху, только…– Баки замялся, – он без сознания.  
Недоуменного переглядывания между Реджиной и Голдом Баки предпочел не заметить, поднимаясь по лестнице и показывая дорогу. Он понимал их удивление. То, что Баки помнил о жизни Джефферсона, говорило о том, что он был неопасен и не способен на какие-либо проявления жестокости. Так было раньше. Но не теперь, не с характером Баки и навыками Зимнего солдата.  
– Так все же, – не выдержала Реджина, когда они стояли перед закрытой дверью спальни, – за что ты его вырубил?  
– Реджина, неважно, – настойчиво повторил Баки и распахнул дверь. Ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать причину своего поступка и рассказывать о том, что Стив сначала разбил губу в ответ на поцелуй, а потом сам чуть ли не затащил в постель.  
Стив лежал на кровати, поменяв лишь за это время позу, и тихо сопел в подушку. Голд без лишней медлительности подошел к нему, провел над Стивом рукой и недобро нахмурился. Затем показал Реджине и Баки на выход. Как только они вышли в коридор, и дверь спальни закрылась, Голд заговорил:  
– Ты был прав, Джеффферсон, на нем заклятье. И не одно. С тех пор, как ты забрал Стива, все время был рядом с ним?  
– Черт! – выругался Баки, схватившись за голову, догадавшись, – Одно недавнее, да?  
Голд в ответ кивнул.  
– Черт-черт-черт! – еще раз выругался Баки, – значит, Кора была в моем доме недавно, потому что я уходил недавно, и не было меня буквально час.  
– А ты не защитил дом? – подала голос молчавшая до этого Реджина и, судя по всему, она уже была в курсе про сделку Баки. Голд в ответ отвел взгляд, а Реджина скривилась: – Замечательно. Что за заклятие она наложила?  
– Одно я не смог распознать – оно наложено очень давно, – начал Голд, но Баки его неожиданно перебил:  
– Зато, кажется, я знаю, что это за заклятье, – Реджина и Голд недоверчиво перевели на него взгляд, – Кора наложила это заклятье, когда убила Стива. Она прокляла его сердце на то, чтобы мы никогда, ни в какой другой жизни или мире не были вместе. Его можно снять? – без особой надежды спросил Баки, закончив рассказывать.  
Реджина отрицательно покачала головой, а Голд, помолчав, сказал:  
– Есть один способ, но не факт, что сработает.  
– Что за способ? – тут же оживился Баки, не до конца веря в услышанное.  
– Для этого нужно найти Кору, ответил Голд.  
Баки кивнул, не позволяя раньше времени радоваться, но давая место в своем сердце надежде.  
– А второе заклятье? – задала вопрос Реджина.  
– А второе…– Голд сочувствующе посмотрел на Баки, – тебе не повезло.  
– В каком смысле? – прищурился Баки. В голову тут же начали лезть мысли, одна страшнее другой. Что может быть страшнее первого проклятья?  
– В том, что сегодняшнее заклятие нужно для того, чтобы отвлечь тебя от поисков Шляпы, – пояснил Голд.  
– И каким образом? – вмешалась Реджина. Только Баки уже знал ответ, и от этого желание разорвать Кору возрастало еще сильнее.  
– Сама подумай, – кинув быстрый взгляд на Баки, Голд посмотрел на Реджину, – ты же помнишь, кем приходился Стив Джефферсону?  
Реджина изменилась в лице: гневно поджатые губы и блестящие яростью глаза выдавали ее истинные чувства.  
– Нужно ее срочно найти, – прошипела она, – я не позволю ей издеваться над другими таким способом.  
После этих слов Баки посмотрел на эту женщину другими глазами. Все, что он помнил о ней – жестокость, злость и ненависть – меркли после этих слов. Он знал, что случилось с ее женихом, и понимал, почему она так отреагировала.  
После того, как Реджина изменилась и получила второй шанс на Счастливый конец, она не позволяла никому почувствовать все то, что когда-то испытала она.  
Баки содрогнулся, когда подумал, что Кора хотела весьма определенным образом отвлечь его Стивом, и тем самым надавив на незаживающие раны, которые сама же и обеспечила ему.  
– Джефферсон? – Реджина тронула его за плечо, привлекая внимание  
– Что? – моргнул Баки, возвращаясь в реальность. Как же хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось.  
– Мы изготовим зелье, которое поможет понять, где искать Шляпу, но сработает оно только на тебя, – сказала она, – и на это потребуется время.  
Он понимал, к чему клонила Реджина. К тому, что Баки придется снова остаться наедине со Стивом.  
– Вы не можете снять заклятье с него, – устало констатировал он.  
– Нет, не можем, – кивнул Голд, – точнее, можем, но не знаем, какие последствия ожидают после этого Стива.  
– Хорошо. Я справлюсь с ним, – Баки усмехнулся, подумав о том, что в случае чего, снова вырубит его. Если успеет, конечно.  
– Тогда тебе остается только ждать, – сказала Реджина и они с Голдом снова исчезли.  
Баки тяжело вздохнул и направился на кухню. Кажется, ему нужно кофе. Много кофе. День, да и ночь обещали быть длинными.

Время тянулось очень медленно. Баки бродил по затихшему и думал, что делать дальше. Он не знал, как поступить, когда Стив проснется. В голову лезли разные мысли о том, чтобы запереть его в чулане или связать до тех пор, пока Реджина и Голд не сделают зелье. Но что-то внутри протестовало против этих мыслей. Ведь Стив был не виноват, что Кора заколдовала его, поэтому и методы его «сдерживания» нужно было выбирать не такие жестокие, какие можно было бы.  
Баки вернулся в гостиную, к зажженному камину и завернулся в плед, обняв ладонями чашку с горячим кофе. Он по-прежнему сильно мерз. Может, это было после прогулки под дождем, и Баки банально подцепил простуду, а может быть, был прав Уэйл, когда предложил пройти обследование. Но сейчас эти мысли казались неважными. Важнее было найти Кору и забрать у нее Стива.  
На лестнице послышались шаги, вырывая Баки из размышлений. Он как раз убрал на столик чашку, когда в комнату зашел зевающий Стив:  
– Долго же ты проспал, – хмыкнул Баки, кивнув на окно, за которым уже сгущались сумерки.  
– Это ты виноват, я помню, как ты меня вырубил, – невнятно проворчал Стив и сел рядом с Баки на диван, – зачем?  
– Что зачем? – не понял Баки, мысленно приготовившись к... да к чему угодно. Мало ли, какие способы соблазнения у Стива на уме, благодаря Коре.  
– Вырубил меня, – Стив взял со столика чашку с кофе и сделал пару глотков, – сначала сам накидывался с поцелуями, а когда я…  
– Стив, – перебил его Баки, – давай забудем про поцелуи и все то, что я тебе рассказал утром, договорились?  
Он чувствовал, если сейчас они будут вести беседы на эту тему, то сойдет с ума. Стив одарил его странным взглядом поверх чашки, но промолчал. Баки неуверенно ему улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на огонь. Может, Стив и поймет… Баки не успел и глазом моргнуть, как его уже прижимали к дивану. Да, Стив все понял, как же. Баки мысленно закатил глаза и дал себе подзатыльник. Чего он ожидал от ручной зверюшки Коры?  
Стив тем временем успел стянуть с Баки плед и, откинув его на пол, уже расстегивал ремень на его брюках.  
– Стив, – настойчиво позвал Баки, надеясь достучаться до него и не пытаясь пока высвободиться.  
Стив отреагировал, только не так, как хотелось – он вскинул голову и мазнув взглядом по губам Баки, потянулся к нему. Баки не успел увернуться или сделать что-то еще, как его заткнули поцелуем.  
Стоило Стиву коснуться его губ, как в голове вихрем пронеслись все воспоминания, которые Баки так бережно оберегал. Эта вспышка прошлась по всем незаживающим ранам, напомнив, чего Баки когда-то лишился, и от чего отказывался сейчас. Сдержаться было выше его сил. Он так истосковался по Стиву, по его поцелуям и ласкам, что сейчас стало уже все равно, что это проделки Коры и Стив не совсем Стив. У Баки напросто отказали тормоза.  
Стив целовал его до странного медленно, бережно и нежно, что так не походило на их прошлые поцелуи. Это Баки, точнее, Джефферсон любил такое, а Стив наоборот – кусался, целовал напористо и страстно, что вышибало дух на раз и заставляло подгибаться колени. Но даже эта странность не могла привести его в чувство. Наоборот – Баки уже сам забрался Стиву под футболку и скользил ладонями по его спине, наслаждаясь крепкими мышцами и жаром гладкой кожи.  
Баки хотел было подумать о том, как добровольно отказался от этого утром, когда перед глазами мелькнула картинка из прошлого – другая спина, худая и костлявая, к которой он прикасался до ужаса осторожно, нанося мазь от ушибов и кусал губы, чтобы не позволить себе лишнего.  
Баки моргнул и наваждение исчезло. Что за черт? Он медленно убрал руки со спины Стива и вздрогнул, когда тот коснулся языком шрама на его шее. И когда только шарф успел развязать? Стоп… Что?  
Баки тряхнул головой, приходя в себя, и понял, что все-таки план Коры был весьма успешным. Как бы он не упрямился, но в итоге все-таки сдался. Только вот незадача – Кора не знала, что теперь у Джефферсона есть еще одна сторона памяти, которая странным образом отрезвляла его.  
Баки сглотнул и зажмурился, пытаясь не скривиться от отвращения – ему было противно от того, что Стив сейчас целовал его шрам. Он был напоминанием о том дне, когда Баки потерял Стива, а вот это было какой-то извращенной пыткой. Хотя, откуда Коре, да и этому Стиву было знать, что Баки в итоге не поддастся.  
Пока он размышлял, Стив успел расстегнуть жилетку и рубашку Баки. Нужно что-то было срочно придумывать. Баки зацепился взглядом за край шарфа и понял, что мысль о связывании все-таки не так уж и плоха. Оставалось дело за малым.  
– Стив…– тихо позвал Баки и, дождавшись, пока Стив поднимет голову, скользнул ладонью от плеча к шее, стараясь ничем не выдать то, что он хотел сделать, – я же просил тебя, помнишь?  
Стив непонимающе нахмурился. Баки закатил глаза и быстро схватил его за шею, под кадыком, мешая сглотнуть.  
– Зря ты меня не послушал, – устало сказал он и отточенным движением скинул его с себя, на пол, тут же оседлав и прижав руки к полу, – очень зря.  
Коротким ударом практически без замаха, Баки отправил Стива в нокаут. Ему, правда, не хотелось так поступать, но иначе не получалось. Стив вынудил его.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Баки поправил помятую одежду, старясь не обращать внимания на откликнувшееся на ласки тело, и стянул с шеи развязанный шарф. Сейчас он закончит со Стивом и пойдет успокаиваться.  
Перевернув того на живот, Баки завел ему руки за спину и принялся связывать своим же шарфом. Искать веревку не было времени. Мало ли, может Стив на этот раз быстро придет в себя и Баки уже не был уверен, что на третий раз сможет устоять. Соблазн был слишком велик.  
Затягивая последний узел, Баки едва не уперся коленом в спину Стива, чтобы затянуть посильнее, но передумал – он все же надеялся, что настоящего Стива еще можно вернуть, а руки тому еще были нужны.  
Когда Стив был крепко и надежно связан, Баки поднялся и хотел было оставить его на полу, но это показалось слишком глупой местью. Пришлось перетаскивать на диван и устраивать более-менее удобно, чтобы у Стива не затекли руки.  
Только после этого Баки позволил себе выдохнуть. Вот теперь можно было спокойно ждать новостей от Реджины.

Баки не спал всю ночь, просидев в кресле, рядом с диваном, на котором лежал Стив. Тот пришел в себя на этот раз быстрее, но попыток освободиться не предпринимал. Равно как и заговорить. Понаблюдав за ним какое-то время, Баки перевел взгляд на огонь в камине.  
Перед глазами тут же всплыло воспоминание из, казалось, совершенно далекой жизни. Но его жизни, настоящей. Баки теперь был почему-то уверен, что та, вторая жизнь – настоящая. Может, все дело было в Стиве.  
Стив… Вся жизнь Баки была замешана на Стиве. Всегда и везде. Только вот в этой жизни все тайные мысли и фантазии Баки были реальностью, а в той… в той на их месте была огромная пропасть, которую сам же Баки и выстроил со временем, боясь потерять Стива.

В камине треснуло полено и Баки, моргнув, словно вернулся в тот момент, когда Стив пришел за ним и освободил из плена.  
Этот треск напомнил взрывы, языки пламени, лизавшие поленья – огонь, обступающий их со Стивом стеной и поглощающий руины базы. Баки может быть тогда бы и не прошел по той балке и не допрыгнул бы до мостика, если бы не Стив. Если бы не его окрик «Прыгай! Я с тобой! До конца!». И как Баки было страшно, когда Стив остался на другом краю огненной бездны…  
– Кора просчиталась, – вдруг тихо сказал Стив, прервав воспоминания.  
Баки перевел на него удивленный взгляд:  
– Что?  
– Ты слишком любишь того, кого видишь во мне, – ответил Стив.  
Было странно слышать такое от Стива про него же самого.  
– А ты?..– осторожно начал Баки. Он не рассчитывал на правду, может быть это была очередная уловка Коры.  
– Я не знаю, кто я. Она что-то сделала с моим сердцем, а потом я открыл глаза уже таким, – рассказал Стив.  
Было такое ощущение, словно он боялся говорить громче потому, что его могли услышать. А может, так оно и было.  
– То есть, – заторможено произнес Баки, стараясь не думать о самом худшем, – ты раньше был другим человеком?  
Стив только неловко кивнул в ответ.  
Баки стало дурно от этих слов. К горлу подступила тошнота. Тогда, значит, его Стив был по-прежнему мертв. Баки понял, что начинает задыхаться от осознания этого факта. Почему, почему все не может быть иначе? На глаза навернулись злые слезы, но Баки быстро взял себя в руки. Нет, он не будет рыдать, хватит. Пора что-то делать. И первым делом Баки решил освободить Стива или… как его теперь лучше называть?  
– Только если…– мрачно предупредил Баки, подойдя к нему и распытывая узлы на шелковом шарфе.  
– Нет, я понял, – потирая запястья, Стив сел ровно, – к тому же, я не чувствую той власти надо мной, что была раньше. Поэтому и смог рассказать. Я должен был, после того, что…– он неловко махнул рукой, обозначая то, что случилось между ними, – это жестоко по отношению к тебе.  
Баки подавился воздухом. Это был их шанс! Может, у них получилось бы застать Кору врасплох. Он быстро схватил со столика телефон и, наплевав на то, что за окном только-только занимался рассвет, набрал номер Реджины.  
– Какого черта, Джефферсон? – раздался недовольный голос в трубке после нескольких гудков.  
– Слушай меня внимательно, Реджина. Кора почему-то прекратила управлять Стивом, нам нужно срочно ее найти. Возможно, такого шанса нам больше не представится, – Баки невольно перевел взгляд на перстень, сейчас он сделает это без угрызений совести и незамедлительно.  
– Ты уверен? – послышался зевок и какие-то шорохи.  
Баки перевел взгляд на Стива:  
– Уверен. Только быстрее.  
– Скоро буду, – коротко бросила Реджина и отключилась.  
– Как мне теперь тебя называть? – обернулся Баки к сидящему на диване Стиву.  
– Как и называешь, – грустно улыбнулся тот, – я все рвано не помню свое настоящее имя. И тебе будет так проще…  
Баки кивнул и сел рядом. Помолчал, затем спросил то, что пришло ему в голову во время разговора с Реджиной:  
– Ты сможешь показать, где она прячется?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами тот, – я чувствую все размыто и неточно.  
– А если с помощью зелья? – выпалил Баки внезапно пришедшую идею.  
– Зелья? – переспросил Стив.  
– Зелья поиска. Реджина – хотя тебе это имя ни о чем не говорит – сейчас создает особое, чтобы я смог найти Кору. А если его выпью не я, а ты. Она вырвала твое сердце, может и сработает даже лучше, чем на мою Шляпу, – Баки вскочил на ноги и начал мерить комнату шагами, сейчас спокойно усидеть на месте он не мог, слишком сильно переживал.  
– Возможно, – сказал Стив, но затем кивнул уже увереннее, – думаю, да. Стоит попробовать.  
– Отлично, – Баки сцепил руки в замок и недобро улыбнулся.  
Вот и для Коры настало время платить по счетам. А он постарается, чтобы это было сполна.

Утренний лес в Сторибруке был еще страшнее, чем ночной: туман рваными клочками путался в ветвях деревьев и напоминал обрывки седых волос древних старцев. Все звери и птицы молчал, словно затаившись в преддверии беды, а каждый шорох или хруст сломанной ветки заставляли оборачиваться и замирать на месте.  
Баки снова запнулся об корни векового дерева и, если бы не Стив, во время подставивший плечо, давно бы рухнул в какой-нибудь овраг. Реджина, тихо чертыхаясь, шла следом за ними.  
– Вы уверены, что мы правильно идем? – сняв с волос кусок паутины, недовольно поинтересовалась она.  
– Уверены, – отозвался Стив, после чего остановился посреди поляны и принялся осматриваться.  
Реджина так торопилась, что пришла с зельем одна. Сказала, что Голд появится сразу же, как только они найдут место, где прячется Кора и вручила Баки небольшую бутылочку с насыщенно-алым зельем, по цвету напоминавшим кровь. И каково же было ее удивление, когда Баки передал зелье Стиву и с улыбкой кивнул.  
Реджина с немым удивлением наблюдала за тем, как Стив выпивает содержимое пузырька. И пришла в себя, когда он поставил на стол пустую бутылочку:  
– Джефферсон? – вскинув бровь, Реджина перевела взгляд на Баки, – ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
– Думаю, что человек, чье сердце у Коры, сможет лучше ее найти, – пояснил Баки, подхватывая пальто с кресла.  
– Если это не сработает, – начла она, но закончить не успела, потому что Стив закричал. Баки бросился к нему и схватил за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза:  
– Стив? Стив!  
– Больно. Как же больно, – шептал тот и только сильнее съеживался.  
– Реджина, что с ним? – закричал Баки, прижав его к себе, и как раньше, в детстве, когда у Стива были приступы боли, стал гладить по спине в надежде успокоить.  
– Я не знаю! Зелье не должно было так действовать! – растерялась она.  
– Джефферсон, – зашептал Стив, – это не зелье. Я не знаю как, но боль… она Стива. Она осталась в его теле.  
– Что? – удивленно выпалила Реджина, – Он же и есть Стив.  
– Потом, – отмахнулся Баки, прижимая к себе Стива. Он крепко зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Баки словно снова переживал тот момент, когда потерял его в чертовой Стране чудес. Но Стив затих так же внезапно, как и начал кричать.  
– Нам нужно в лес, – хрипло выдохнул он.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросила Реджина.  
– Да, уже да. Скорее, – осторожно выпутавшись из рук Баки, Стив поднялся и первым вышел из гостиной. Кажется, он многое почувствовал, а не только боль.  
И вот теперь они шли по лесу, полагаясь лишь на Стива.  
– Нам туда, – махнул он в сторону самых густых зарослей кустарника.  
– Стойте. Неужели вы собираетесь пробираться через эти заросли? Да вы только поднявшимся шумом Кору спугнете, – Реджина закатила глаза и махнула рукой. Кустарник расступился под напором магии и прижался так, что образовал просторный проход, – к тому же, мне надоело вытаскивать из волос разный мусор. Вот теперь вперед, – она довольно улыбнулась и прошла первой, чтобы через несколько десятков метров замереть на месте.  
Баки и Стив остановились позади нее и с подозрением уставились на маленький заброшенный домик. Похоже, они нашли убежище Коры.  
– Звони Голду, – тронув Реджину за плечо, сказал Баки.  
Реджина, не отводя нечитаемого взгляда с домика, полезла в карман плаща, после чего нахмурилась и принялась проверять другие карманы.  
– Я потеряла телефон! – выругавшись, пояснила она, – где твой?  
Баки хотел достать свой телефон, но вспомнил, что тот так и остался лежать на столике в гостиной. Реджина поняла все по его лицу:  
– Замечательно.  
– Мы можем позвать его так, он должен отозваться, – предложил Баки.  
– Нет времени, он сам нас найдет, – упрямо сказала Реджина и направилась к дому.  
– Стой! Мы не можем просто так вломиться туда, – попытался остановить ее Баки, – Кора сильнее тебя!  
– Почему не можем? Можем! И кто тебе это сказал? – неприятно улыбнулась Реджина, став похожей на себя прежнюю, которую когда-то называли Злой Королевой.  
Баки оглянулся на Стива, разрываясь между желанием пойти за Реджиной и остаться с ним. Хотелось уберечь хотя бы этого человека от Коры, раз настоящего Стива не смог.  
– Посмотрите-ка кто здесь у нас, – послышался позади голос и Баки резко развернулся, столкнувшись взглядом с Корой.  
Они попались. Глупо попались на обыкновенную уловку. Баки невольно попятился назад, закрывая собой Стива, и успел заметить в окне домика Реджину, которая пыталась вырваться наружу. Кора проследила за его взглядом и усмехнулась:  
– С ней все будет в порядке, в конце концов, я здесь, чтобы помириться с дочерью.  
– И почему я тебе не верю, – презрительно скривился Баки. Он хорошо помнил всю историю их семейства и в слова Коры не верил. Не та это была женщина, чтобы делать что-то без выгоды для себя.  
– Ты все еще злишься из-за Стива? – рассмеялась Кора, – Ну я же исправилась! Вон он, позади тебя. Бери и наслаждайся.  
Баки едва зубами не скрипнул от того, как ему стало противно. Он прекрасно понял подтекст, вложенный в эти слова.  
– Это не Стив, тебе ли не знать, – выплюнул он.  
– Ну надо же! – Кора всплеснула руками в наигранном жесте, – Какими мы стали догадливыми и проницательными!  
– Зачем ты вообще это сделала? Так бы и воплощала свои планы по-тихому, – фыркнул Баки.  
– Теперь я понимаю, что это было моей ошибкой, – Кора подошла ближе и провела пальцем по его щеке, заставив Баки скривиться от отвращения.  
Стив молча наблюдал за ними. Баки, как только они вышли из дома, предупредил, что если он сможет сопротивляться приказам Коры, то лучше пускай держится подальше. Баки бы не смог пережить его смерть снова.  
– Вернее, не дать ему нужных воспоминаний, – Кора перевела взгляд на Стива.  
– И исправить эту ошибку так резко, – хмыкнул Баки, – знаешь, как-то странно было, когда Стив сначала шарахался от меня, а потом сам же стал вешаться. Стоило все лучше продумывать.  
Баки тянул время, надеясь, что появится Голд или сможет выбраться Реджина, потому что одна попытка на отмщение, заключенная в его перстне – выглядела очень мелко в сравнении с могуществом Коры.  
– Да, – улыбнулась уголками губ Кора, – не подумала.  
Видимо, была занята чем-то другим, более важным. Вот только чем? Баки пытался понять, потому что все выглядело до глупого просто. Как они нашли Кору, как сейчас вели бессмысленный разговор. Кора могла убить Баки и Стива сразу же, но чего-то ждала. Только чего? Зачем тянула время?  
Баки оглянулся на Стива и в этот момент понял, чего. Голда! Все злодеи, кто нападал на Сторибрук в последнее время хотели заполучить власть над Темным. И Кора, с ее вечной жаждой к власти, была не исключение! А они практически сами привели его к ней в руки…  
Баки кинул взгляд на домик, в окно которого пыталась пробиться Реджина и посмотрел на Кору. Медлить было нельзя. Нельзя было позволить Коре заполучить власть над Темным или того хуже, забрать его силу себе.  
Выход был один. Баки еще раз оглянулся на Стива, жалея, что не может поцеловать его сейчас, или хотя бы обнять, потому что неизвестно, чем может закончиться его попытка. Кора наблюдала за ним с неподдельным интересом, не переставая сочувствующе улыбаться.  
– Знаешь, – Баки шагнул к ней ближе, – я даже благодарен тебе за то, что ты вернула мне Стива, – Кора изумленно вскинула брови, – он напомнил мне, как сильно я хотел тебя тогда убить.  
После этих слов Кора поняла, что он задумал. Но Баки успел кинуться к ней раньше и с помощью кольца, попытался вынуть сердце. Вот только его ждало разочарование – в груди Коры оказалось пусто!  
Баки растерянно посмотрел на пустую ладонь, а в следующее мгновение его откинуло и приложило спиной о рядом стоящее дерево. Кора изящно приблизилась к нему, зло сверкнула глазами и неприятно улыбнулась.  
– Неужели? Неужели ты думал, что я так наивна и храню свое сердце там, где ему положено быть? Глупец! Нужно было убить тебя сразу же, как мы вышли из Шляпы, – прошипела она и дернулась к нему.  
Баки зажмурился и приготовился к нестерпимой боли, но ничего не почувствовал. А когда открыл глаза, оцепенел – Кора впилась пальцами в грудь Стива. Снова.  
– Так даже лучше! – жестоко рассмеялась она и медленно вытащила сердце Стива, продлевая и без того сильную боль. Стив снова не успел даже вдохнуть.  
Баки закричал, кидаясь к нему, но было поздно – от сердца Стива осталась лишь пыль. Снова. Баки не уберег его снова.  
Кора с презрением отряхнула руки и перевела взгляд на него:  
– Теперь твоя очередь, Шляпник.  
Он как в тумане кинулся на Кору, но не успел ничего сделать, потому что ее лицо исказила гримаса боли. Упав на колени, Кора обернулась назад. Баки проследил за ее взглядом и увидел Голда, который держал в кулаке бьющееся черное сердце.  
– Стоило его лучше прятать. Прощай, Кора, – безразлично сказал Голд и сжал кулак. Баки успел только закричать:  
– Стой!  
Но Голд уже сдавил сердце, а когда разжал пальцы – на ладони лежала кучка черной пыли. Поднявшийся ветер подхватил ее и унес, кружа, в чащу леса.  
Баки проследил за ней и не почувствовал даже капли сожаления. Слишком много боли и страданий Кора причинила людям. Только вот…  
– Проклятье…– прошептал в отчаянье он, – мы не сняли проклятье.  
Он опустился на колени возле Стива и закрыл глаза, положив ладони ему на грудь. Туда, где раньше спокойно и уверенно билось сердце, туда, где сейчас была лишь пустота и тишина.  
Баки закусил губу, давя в себе рыдания. Как он мог быть таким безрассудным? Как он додумался взять его с собой? Нужно было спрятать Стива в надежном месте, но вместо этого… Вот и цена за безрассудство – Баки снова его потерял. Значит, проклятье действовало до сих пор.  
Неловким движением Баки смахнул с глаз слезы и нахмурился, когда холодный металл перстня на указательном пальце коснулся кожи. Ведь он не использовал его силу. Хотя, какой от него сейчас толк? У Баки только одно сердце, которое уже давно хранит любовь за двоих…

Стоп. А что если… а что если это выход? Что если любви Баки хватит на двоих? Что если разделить его сердце и отдать половину Стиву? Ведь они всегда были, как одно целое – дополняли друг друга во всем, с первой встречи в любой из жизней.  
Баки почувствовал, что от волнения у него задрожали руки. Если все получится, то Стив, настоящий Стив, должен вернуться к нему, а если нет, то… то без него Баки незачем уже жить. Он не сможет снова пережить потерю.  
Закусив губу, Баки выдохнул и быстрым движением впился себе в грудь пальцами. Было больно, адски больно, но ради Стива Баки готов был вытерпеть что угодно.  
Спустя мгновение на ладони уже лежало его сердце, сильное и уверено бьющееся. Баки заворожено коснулся его пальцами, после чего взял в обе руки и, затаив дыхание, медленно начал поворачивать точно посредине. Когда раздался хрустальный звон, Баки почувствовал в груди жжение, но отступать не собирался.  
Жжение усилилось, когда Баки потянул сердце, но стоило двум половинкам оказаться на ладонях, как боль в груди прошла. Оставалось надеяться, что это сработает.  
Баки приложил ладони с половинками сердца к себе и груди Стива и одновременно легко надавил, помещая их на место, задохнувшись на мгновение от вспышки боли и еще чего-то, непонятного.  
Как только сердца оказались на месте, Баки переждал, пока перед глазами перестанут мелькать черные точки и сразу же кинулся к Стиву, но тот не подавал признаков жизни.  
Неужели не получилось? Баки провел ладонью по щеке Стива. Не может быть! Должно! Должно было сработать! Иначе Баки бы тоже умер! Он уже был на грани истерики, когда Стив, резко вдохнув, сел и часто заморгал.  
– Стив! – Баки дернулся к нему, но застыл на месте. А вдруг это и не Стив вовсе? А кто-то другой, чье сердце Кора до этого запихнула в его тело?  
– Джефферсон, – выдохнул Стив, – ты жив.  
Баки все еще ждал, потому что так мог реагировать и тот…  
– Кора отпустила нас обоих? – удивленно Стив после паузы, – Из Страны чудес?  
Баки опомнился в тот момент, когда крепко сжимал Стива в объятиях и покрывал поцелуями его лицо. У него получилось. Это был его Стив, его… Несмотря на проклятье, у них получилось, они снова вместе.  
– Эй! – засмеялся Стив, – мне щекотно!  
Баки фыркнул в ответ, после чего обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. И тогда уже Стиву стало не до смеха. Но поцелуй долго не продлился. Почти сразу же раздалось деликатное покашливание. Баки отвлекся от Стива и увидел сбоку от них Реджину с покрасневшими глазами и Голда:  
– Извините, что прерываем, – усмехнулся он, – но мы не закончили еще одно дело.  
Стив обреченно застонал, а Баки впервые за долгое время позволил себе радостно улыбнуться – теперь он точно был уверен, что это настоящий Стив.

– Почему это не может сделать Реджина? – возмущался Стив, переворачивая вверх дном домик, где скрывалась Кора.  
– Ты вроде никогда не был жестоким, – отозвался Баки, роясь в шкафу, – она все-таки потеряла мать. Какой бы злой не была Кора, она не перестала быть матерью Реджины. Тебе ли не знать, Стив, что это такое.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу жалеть Кору, – мрачно ответил Стив.  
– Пожалей Редижну, она смогла измениться и не последовать по стопам матери, – заметил Баки, наконец-то добравшись до самого высокого ящика. Может там была Шляпа?  
Они со Стивом облазили почти все, что можно, но пока так и не нашли ее. Либо Кора хорошо спрятала Шляпу, либо Баки со Стивом ее плохо искали.  
– Зачем им Шляпа? – снова задал вопрос Стив.  
– Чтобы в следующий раз без проблем попасть в любой мир, где есть магия, – пояснил Баки, вспомнив все путешествия, выпавшие за последнее время на долю разных жителей Сторибрука.  
– Вот и искали бы ее сами! – чихнув, выругался Стив.  
Баки перестал выкидывать все из ящика и подошел к нему, убрал со лба клочок паутины и улыбнулся:  
– Я понимаю, почему ты так возмущаешься. Мне тоже не терпится остаться с тобой наедине. Но если я не найду Шляпу, то получается, не выполню свою часть сделки. А если бы не Голд, то нас обоих сейчас бы не было. Это он наложил заклятие на мое кольцо, так что…– Баки легко поцеловал Стива и вернулся к прерванному занятию, – ищи тщательнее, если хочешь поскорее вернуться домой.  
Стоит ли говорить, что спустя пятнадцать минут Шляпа была найдена?

– Наконец-то мы одни! – захлопнув дверь, выпалил Баки и толкнул Стива к стене, успев сбить что-то со столика, но ему было откровенно наплевать. Стив заразительно рассмеялся и вывернулся из объятий:  
– Лучше бы нам поскорее добраться до спальни.  
Баки закатил глаза, недовольно фыркнув, но схватил Стива за запястье и потащил наверх. Только вот до спальни они добирались куда дольше, чем планировали. Потому что Баки не мог упустить возможности прижать Стива к перилам или стене, после чего они подолгу целовались, изучая друг друга, знакомясь заново.  
Когда Стив снял с него шарф и увидел шрам на шее, замер и невесомо провел по нему пальцем, заглянув Баки в глаза:  
– Это после того, да?  
Баки кивнул. Ему не нужно было уточнять, о чем спрашивал Стив. Они оба слишком хорошо знали, о чем… Стив еще мгновение смотрел ему в глаза, затем обнял и крепко прижал к себе, прошептав «Прости». Вот эта была реакция настоящего Стива. А не как тогда…  
Баки помотал головой и снова притянул его в поцелуй. Ему остро нужно было убедиться, что Стив живой и происходящее не сон, и не морок Коры или еще какой злобной твари. А извинения… извинения стоило оставить в прошлом, потому что они уже не имели значения, потому что Стив был рядом.  
Стив с готовностью ответил, а после того, как Баки прижался к нему и дал прочувствовать свое желание, тут же потянул в спальню. Ввалились они туда тесно переплетенным клубком, стаскивая друг с друга одежду, но больше мешая, чем помогая, путаясь в руках, чертыхаясь и смеясь. Баки это быстро надоело. Выпутавшись из объятий Стива, он быстро вытряхнул его из футболки и джинсов, после чего в кратчайшие сроки разделся сам.  
Стив явно веселился, наблюдая за ним, но когда Баки опрокинул его на кровать и навис сверху, стало не до веселья:  
– Только ты можешь освободить меня, Джефферсон, – тихо сказал Стив, поцеловав Баки в ямочку на подбородке.  
Баки зажмурился, старясь отогнать от себя мысли о том, что ему до одури хотелось бы слышать другое, имя, свое, настоящее. Это казалось важным. Только почему… Задумываться не было времени, Стив смотрел на него таким взглядом, что Баки склонился и скользнул языком по его губам, ныряя в рот, заставляя стонать в поцелуй. А когда Стив скользнул своим языком по его, отвечая, Баки вздрогнул. На него обрушились воспоминания того, первого поцелуя. Он целовал этого Стива, но видел другого – костлявого и хрупкого. Неуверенного, но упрямого.  
Баки оторвался от губ Стива, судорожно вздохнул и тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения, но оно не проходило. Он принялся прокладывать цепочку из поцелуев, спускаясь по шее на грудь, туда, где уверенно и часто билось сердце Стива, но видел бледную тонкую кожу, к которой и прикоснуться раньше страшно было. Баки зажмурился снова и открыл глаза только тогда, когда его позвал Стив, расценив все по-своему:  
– Все позади, – прохрипел он, – и если ты сейчас остановишься, то…  
Баки натянуто улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, растворяясь в ощущениях, приходя в себя, избавляясь от наваждения. Вспышки воспоминаний в такой момент были странными, но стоны Стива, его руки на коже позволили забыть обо всем.  
А когда они соприкоснулись стоящими членами, Стив вцепился ему в плечи и на выдохе попросил:  
– Сделай уже что-нибудь! Или я за себя не отвечаю!  
Баки широко усмехнулся, качнулся вперед, вырывая у Стива очередной громкий стон, дурея от позабытого ощущения, от дрожи Стива, его рваных выдохов и губ на своем лице. Но ему этого было мало, ему всегда было мало.  
Коротко поцеловав Стива в висок, Баки скатился с него и рванул в ванную, искать хоть что-нибудь, подходящее на роль смазки. Руки тряслись, когда он рылся в аптечке, перерывал все в шкафчиках и с трудом сдержал ликующий вопль, когда нашел какой-то крем.  
Когда он вернулся, Стив лежал на животе и терся о простынь членом, тихо постанывая сквозь зубы. Баки окатило волной только от одного зрелища, возбуждение стало почти болезненным, но он смог из себя насмешливо выдавить:  
– Может, я тебе уже не нужен?  
– Джефферсон! – застонал Стив и Баки понял, что медлить уже не стоит.  
Он опустился на кровать позади Стива, скользнул руками по спине, с нажимом проводя ногтями по коже, оставляя розовые следы, поцеловал в плечо и почувствовал, как вздрогнул Стив.  
Выдавливая крем на пальцы, Баки кусал губы, потому что был не уверен, что сам продержится долго. Стив только усугублял положение: глухо стонал в подушку и нетерпеливо подавался на каждое движение пальцев, заставляя Баки выдыхать через раз.  
А когда Стив громко простонал «Джефферсон», но Баки почему-то послышалось его настоящее имя, тормоза отказали совсем. Он направил свой член в тело Стива и медленно толкнулся вперед, замерев, когда вошел на всю длину. Но Стив почти сразу же подался назад и теперь уже застонал Баки, шалея от ощущений. Он потянул Стива на себя, заставляя усесться на колени, обнимая поперек груди, и подкинул бедра вверх, мечтая, чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась никогда.

Стив давно заснул и теперь тихо сопел, устроившись щекой у Баки на груди. Баки с улыбкой смотрел в потолок и неторопливо перебирал его волосы, наслаждаясь подзабытым ощущением целостности и уюта. Он чувствовал себя дома, на своем месте, потому что Стив был рядом. Спустя столько лет.  
Когда Баки отдавал Шляпу Голду и Реджине, те объяснили, что проклятье перестало действовать в тот момент, когда сердца Коры не стало, а Баки отдал Стиву часть своего, чистого. После этого грызущее чувство беспокойства утихло, улеглось, и Баки позволил себе расслабиться и порадоваться возвращению Стива.  
Баки невесомо коснулся губами волос Стива и прошептал:  
– Я люблю тебя, Стив.  
 _– Баки…_ – прозвучал в голове голос Стива, заставив Баки нахмурится, потому что тот в данный момент спал и не как не мог этого говорить, – _вернись ко мне… я люблю тебя…_  
После этой фразы перед глазами все поплыло, а в голове, на смену тихому голосу, пришла острая боль, затягивая Баки в темноту. Он не слышал, что кричал Стив, да и кричал ли вообще, сознание медленно уплывало…

Баки резко распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился, потому что дневной свет показался слишком ярким. Даже слезы выступили. А когда он проморгался, увидел над собой застывшего Стива с округлившимися от удивления глазами:  
– Стив? – хрипло выдавил он. Во рту было сухо, словно Баки вечность провел в пустыне без воды.  
– Привет, – натянуто улыбнулся Стив и сел на стул возле больничной кровати. Стоп. Что?  
Баки осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что действительно находится в больничной палате. Неужели это после того, что случилось ночью?  
– Баки? – подал голос Стив, видимо заметив что-то по его глазам.  
Баки хотел было как раз и спросить об этом, когда до него дошло – Стив назвал его Баки. Баки, а не Джефферсон! Как такое может быть? Что случилось?  
– Баки? – хрипло повторил он вслух.  
– Только не говори, что не помнишь, как тебя зовут, – насторожился Стив, но тут же спохватился и налил воды в стакан из стоящего на тумбочке графина и аккуратно поднес его к губам Баки.  
– Нет, я помню, – сделав пару глотков, ответил Баки, заметив, как после этих слов расслабился Стив, – только где я?  
– Ты в больнице. Разве не помнишь? Ты назвал меня по имени, когда мы встретились на мосту, а после потерял сознание, – начал объяснять Стив, но Баки уловил, как тот отчего-то нервничал, – и впал в кому…

– В кому? – дернулся Баки. Так вот почему… Сторибрук ему приснился, пока он лежал без сознания в больнице!  
– Теперь все в порядке, – заверил Стив, взяв Баки за руку, – успокойся, тебе сейчас нельзя нервничать.  
Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, и не отпустил руку Стива, когда тот хотел ее убрать.  
– А тебе можно? – задал он вопрос, когда Стив поднял слега удивленный взгляд с их рук.  
– Что? – не понял он.  
– Нервничать. Ты думал, я не замечу? Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, – улыбнулся Баки, – В чем дело, Стив?  
– Так ты, правда, все вспомнил? – задал невпопад вопрос Стив, – Значит, врачи не ошиблись?  
– Не ошиблись. Правда все помню, – послушно повторил Баки, а затем прищурился, – И не уходи от ответа.  
Стив долго молчал, словно собираясь с силами. Было забавно за этим наблюдать. На ум пришло только одно сравнение, подходящее к этому моменту – Стив вел себя точно так же, когда собирался позвать Пегги на танцы.  
– Ты очнулся, когда я…– Стив запнулся, но затем взял себя в руки и выпалил на одном дыхании, – ты очнулся, когда я поцеловал тебя и признался в любви.  
Сравнение было подходящим. Баки какое-то мгновение просто смотрел на него, а затем рассмеялся:  
– Черт, Стиви! Я Спящая красавица!  
– Это не смешно, Бак, – нахмурился Стив.  
Баки понимал, что тот неправильно расценил его смех, но сейчас у него была истерика и остановиться он не мог, потому что… ну потому что поцелуй истинной любви сработал, прямо как в сказке! Как в Сторибруке! Видимо, поэтому Баки и слышал в тот момент голос Стива.  
– Стив! Я не над тобой смеюсь, а… помнишь эту сказку? Там принцесса просыпается только тогда, когда ее поцелует прекрасный принц – ее истинная любовь. Поздравляю тебя Стив, ты мой принц, – утирая выступившие слезы, задыхаясь от смеха, начал объяснять Баки.  
– Так, кажется, ты сошел с ума, – угрюмо констатировал Стив и поднялся со стула, – я позову врача.  
– Стой! – Баки дернулся за ним и схватил за запястье бионической – как он с грустью отметил – рукой. Притянув к себе не сопротивляющегося Стива, Баки заставил его наклониться и без объяснений быстро поцеловал, тихо прошептав:  
– Я тоже, Стив. Всегда, – и уже обычным тоном сказал, – А теперь зови своих врачей.

Стив напряженно замер возле двери, не мешая, пока доктор осматривал Баки. Ему с трудом верилось, что это не его еженощный сон и Баки действительно очнулся. Хотелось ущипнуть себя, как в детстве, чтобы проверить, а не приснилось ли все это.  
– С ним абсолютно все в порядке, – убирая фонарик в карман, заключил доктор, – но потребуется еще одно обследование, чтобы быть полностью уверенными, что его мозг полностью восстановился.  
– И сколько это займет времени? – спросил Стив.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – доктор вежливо улыбнулся, – завтра вы сможете забрать вашего друга домой, – если все будет в норме, то его выпишут прямо с утра.  
Стив кивнул и, пропустив доктора, вернулся на свой пост – стул возле кровати Баки.  
– Он тебя боится? – развеселился Баки, до этого молчавший. Он помнил, что делали с ним прошлые «доктора» и теперь терпеть не мог больницы. Но стоило врачу покинуть палату и оставить его наедине со Стивом, как хорошее настроение вернулось. Да и присутствие Стива компенсировало эту нелюбовь.  
– Не знаю, – хмыкнул Стив, – возможно.  
– Но достал ты их из-за меня сильно, – улыбнулся Баки.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – нахмурился Стив.  
– Я знаю тебя, этого было бы достаточно, но я слышал…– поджав губы, ответил Баки. Ему до сих пор было странно то, что он помнил все, что привиделось ему во время комы. Действительно, мозг человека – загадка, а подвергшийся стольким обнулениям мозг Баки – и того хуже…  
– Слышал? – переспросил Стив, – Этого не может быть.  
– Знаешь, Стиви, правду говорят, что когда разговариваешь с теми, кто в коме, они тебя слышат. Особенно, если эти люди друг для друга близкие, – Баки помнил это еще со школы, и кто бы мог подумать, что ему удастся это испытать на себе.  
– Тогда расскажи, что ты слышал, – попросил Стив.  
Баки открыл, было, рот, но в палату зашла медсестра, вкатив перед собой кресло-коляску:  
– Мистер Барнс, мне нужно отвезти вас на обследование.  
– Я вполне могу дойти сам, – запротестовал Баки, – Я не инвалид.  
– Ты не впечатлишь ее этим, – фыркнул Стив, скрывая за этим свое раздражение.  
– Я и не пытаюсь. Мне тебя достаточно. Но на этом я не поеду, – возмущался Баки, пока ему убирали капельницу и прищепку с безымянного пальца правой руки.  
Стив замолчал и не заметил, как заулыбался. Баки, похоже, даже не заметил, что ляпнул в порыве негодования. Зато заметил Стив и, судя по взглядам медсестры – не он один. Начавшееся было копиться напряжение, отпустило и на душе стало еще легче.  
Баки, продолжая возмущаться, все-таки попытался пойти сам, но не успел сделать даже шаг, как ноги подвели его и если бы не Стив, во время придержавший его за талию, уже бы лежал носом в пол:  
– Ты пролежал неделю в коме, поэтому тебе и прислали это кресло, – пояснил Стив.  
Баки недовольно посмотрел на него, но в кресло сел. Стив наблюдал за ним и не верил, что Баки вернулся. Тот Баки, которого он помнил с детства.

Пока Баки обследовали, Стив ждал его в палате, убивая время за рисованием. Наконец-то он мог отпустить себя и расслабиться хотя бы немного, вернувшись к любимому занятию. Тем более, сейчас рисовать было еще увлекательнее, с тех пор, как Стив освоил графический планшет. Вот только времени раньше на это не особо много выдавалось.  
Он провел эту неделю возле кровати Баки, держа его за руку, а когда врачи уходили, постоянно с ним разговаривал. И кто бы мог подумать, что это сработает. Видимо потому, что Стив верил. Верил так сильно, что его веры хватило бы на двоих. Похоже, и хватило.  
Штрих за штрихом на экране появлялся контур лица Баки. Стив не задумывался, что рисует, за него все решило подсознание, и вот на экране планшета уже можно было рассмотреть черты лица Баки, его открытый взгляд и легкую ухмылку. А еще у него почему-то была шляпа, как у Безумного Шляпника в фильме про Алису. Но Стив продолжал рисовать, наслаждаясь этим. Как же давно он не чувствовал себя таким умиротворенным и неодиноким…  
– Мне кажется, твое видение художника стало ни к черту, – раздался за спиной голос Баки, из-за чего Стив едва планшет из рук не выронил.  
– Почему? – поднимая выроненное перо, спросил Стив и обернулся, – ты почему не в кресле?  
– Не тебе одному вкололи сыворотку, – Баки забрался на кровать, усевшись по-турецки.  
– Это еще ни о чем не говорит, – возразил Стив, пытаясь увернутся, когда Баки потянулся к планшету.  
– Как раз и говорит. На мне все заживает, как на собаке. Так же, как и на тебе, так что успокойся, мне доктор разрешил ходить, – довольно усмехнулся Баки, когда Стив все же сдался и отдал ему планшет.  
– Что с обследованием? – сцепив руки в замок, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять спросил Стив.  
– Результаты будут утром. Почему у меня шляпа? – Баки перевел на Стива нечитаемый взгляд.  
– Не знаю, захотелось так. Мне один раз приснился сон, где ты был Шляпником, – ответил Стив, не понимая, почему Баки так себя ведет. А тот чувствовал, как его сковывает страх. Стиву снилось то же самое, что видел Баки? Это было странно… и пугающе.  
– Хочешь, я расскажу, что снилось мне? – отдавая планшет, заторможено произнес Баки и откинулся на подушку, уставившись в потолок.  
Стив кивнул и, подумав немного, перебрался на кровать, устроившись в ногах Баки.  
– Что? – спросил он, заметив на себе удивленный взгляд Баки, – Мне надоело спать на стуле. Рассказывай!  
– Хорошо, – вдохнул Баки.  
И рассказал.  
Как очнулся в незнакомом лесу, где у него были нормальными обе руки, шляпа и воспоминания о двух жизнях – его настоящей и жизни какого-то Джефферсона. О том, кем они были в Зачарованном Лесу и Сторибруке, как Баки потерял Стива, как жил с той болью все это время, как нашел, но потом снова едва не потерял. И о том, кем они были друг для друга там…  
Стив слушал его молча, а когда Баки закончил рассказ, в палате повисла тишина.  
– Не хочешь позвать психиатра? – невесело усмехнулся Баки, изучая Стива. Тот отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Что ты вспомнил все сам – это очень хорошо, врачи опасались, что твой мозг поврежден настолько, что не сможет восстановиться. А то, что тебе все это приснилось, говорит даже о большем – ты в порядке. Но ты не сказал о том, что слышал меня.  
– Сначала расскажи о своем сне, – попросил Баки.  
Стив вздохнул:  
– Это было недавно, но я не помню так много. Мы бродили по какому-то лесу, на тебе была Шляпа, шарф и длинное пальто. Еще были кожаные штаны, – Стив широко улыбнулся, за что получил тычок в бедро от Баки, – кажется, мы спорили, ты не хотел меня куда-то брать.  
– Не может быть, – выпалил Баки.  
– Что? – переспросил Стив.  
– Мне тоже это снилось, – потрясенно выдавил Баки. Теперь казалось, что сказки о двух родственных душах не такие уж и сказки. А иначе как это еще объяснить?  
– Хм…– задумчиво выдохнул Стив. Баки тоже не знал, что на это сказать. Какое-то время в палате висела тишина, а потом Стив неловко кашлянул: – Знаешь, после того, что ты рассказал про Сторибрук, меня это не удивляет. Лучше расскажи о том, что ты слышал, – улыбнулся он.  
Баки недоверчиво улыбнулся. То есть, Стив теперь не будет вести себя, как в далеком прошлом и не против… всего? Стив посмотрел на него, дожидаясь рассказа и, спохватившись, Баки начал говорить:  
– Сначала мне приснился сон, где ты меня куда-то нес, а потом вас схватили. Это было на самом деле?  
– Было. Это было сразу же после того, как ты потерял сознание на мосту. Мы думали, что тебя ликвидировали свои, но не нашли никаких ран. Бросить тебя там я не мог, – кивнул Стив.  
– Еще я слышал, как ты с кем-то ругался. Там было что-то о предательстве, – нахмурился Баки.  
Стив помрачнел, но все же ответил:  
– Они хотели забрать тебя в лабораторию, исследовать и так далее, ссылаясь на то, что ты можешь быть опасен, когда придешь в себя. Но…  
– Но ты как всегда оказался упрямее, – засмеялся Баки, но затем стал серьезным: – спасибо, что поверил в меня.  
– Ты мой друг, я не мог иначе, – улыбнулся Стив, – Еще что-нибудь помнишь?  
– Да. Во сне я тоже потерял сознание и слышал твой голос, но потом пришел в себя. Что это было? – Баки сел и подпер рукой щеку. Лежать ему надоело, если учесть, сколько времени он провел в коме, а в криокамере…  
– Врачи пытались вывести из комы. Сказали, что почти получилось, но все равно ты не смог прийти в себя. Тогда я подумал, что ты вообще не сможешь очнуться, – Стив опустил глаза.  
– Эй, все в порядке, я вернулся, – Баки как раньше, взлохматил Стиву волосы. Было так непривычно, но в то же время до боли знакомо, сидеть вот так и просто разговаривать, – а с моей рукой что-то делали? – он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами бионической руки.  
– Доставали из нее механизм самоуничтожения. Ты и это почувствовал? – спросил Стив.  
Баки кивнул, после чего поджал губы. Вот, значит, что Гидра готовила для него в итоге. Ну ничего. У него еще будет время отомстить.  
– Баки? – Стив положил ему на плечо ладонь, привлекая внимание.  
– Все нормально, – тряхнул головой Баки, – вспомнилось просто.  
Стив не стал уточнять, что именно. Он и так все понимал. Вместо этого он притянул Баки в объятия:  
– Мы отомстим, Бак.  
– Стиви, нет, я должен сделать это один, – глухо отозвался Баки в плечо Стива.  
– Это не обязательно. Помнишь? Я с тобой до конца, – конечно, Баки помнил, при каких обстоятельствах он это говорил.  
Глаза предательски защипало, а с языка снова готово было сорваться признание, но вместо этого Баки чуть отстранился от Стива и улыбнулся:  
– Только ты, Стив, можешь освободить меня.  
Не уточняя, о чем идет речь, потому что это было обо всем и сразу. Если бы не Стив, Баки так бы и был в руках у Гидры и продолжал убивать лишь по щелчку пальцев. Но тот появился в жизни Баки и освободил его от семидесяти лет ледяного плена.  
Стив не стал ничего спрашивать, он просто заткнул Баки поцелуем и опрокинул на больничную кровать. После чего принялся стягивать с него пижаму.  
– И где ты научился так целоваться? – когда Стив разорвал поцелуй, усмехнулся Баки, – И неужели мы будем заниматься сексом прямо в больнице? Как же так, Стив? Ты перестал быть пай-мальчиком?  
– Ты хочешь услышать ответы на вопросы? – в притворном удивлении вскинул брови Стив. Баки не поверил своим глазам – Стив изменился, очень сильно изменился, и Баки это нравилось, – или…– Стив укусил его за мочку уха, после чего горячо выдохнул, – заняться делом?  
– Малыш Стиви наконец-то вырос, – засмеялся Баки, но Стив, закатив глаза, прервал его поцелуем.  
Баки с готовностью ответил, не веря в то, что это действительно происходит. И не потому, что оба были упрямы и пытались что-то друг другу доказать, а потому, что оба хотели. Баки невольно застонал, когда Стив укусил его за ключицу, оставляя яркое напоминание о том, что все происходит наяву, тут же мягко зализывая место укуса.  
– А если кто-то зайдет в палату и увидит как национальный герой…– Баки запнулся, когда Стив стянул с себя футболку и осторожно опустился на него, -…занимается не вполне национальными делами с врагом?  
– Ты не враг, – выдохнул ему в ухо Стив, – и знаешь, что? Мне плевать. Я слишком долго был один, слишком долго не мог простить себе, что не прыгнул за тобой. И если я сейчас же не…  
Баки укусил его за подбородок, лизнув родинки на шее, прерывая монолог:  
– Я понял, можешь не объяснять, – потому что он сам в Сторибруке думал почти так же и как никто лучше понимал Стива, – только… Стив, еще вопрос. Последний! – заулыбался Баки, когда Стив уронил голову ему на грудь и обреченно застонал, – я помню, что на мосту у меня были длинные волосы. Почему у меня снова стрижка, как была до войны?  
– Они мешали врачам, – фыркнул Стив, какие-то датчики на тебя прикреплять. Хоть мне они очень нравились, но так, – он взъерошил Баки волосы привычным движением, – тебе лучше. И сейчас, бога ради, заткнись.  
Баки довольно улыбнулся, прижимая к себе Стива, наслаждаясь ощущением вседозволенности, подставляясь под поцелуи и не обращая внимания, что больничная койка начала поскрипывать. Ему было непривычно, что Стив не скромничает и делает все так легко и естественно. Баки никогда бы не подумал, что тот так сможет. Как оказалось, робкий с девушками, Стив был очень даже смелым с Баки. И не сказать, что ему это не нравилось. Даже очень.  
Баки пропустил момент, увлеченный поцелуями, когда Стив полностью избавился от одежды и устроился между ног. Он только отметил момент, когда сцепил за его спиной ноги, а дальше ощущений стало слишком много, чтобы что-то соображать.  
Только в один момент, когда Баки неловко провел руками по его бокам и скользнул на спину, Стив зашипел и поморщился. Баки посмотрел на свою руку и с неверием уставился на перстень на указательном пальце правой руки с капелькой крови на камне. Его охватило такое странное чувство, что Баки не знал, то ли ему смеяться, то ли плакать, ведь это с помощью него он смог в Сторибруке вырвать свое сердце! А здесь был не Сторибрук, здесь был Вашингтон! Но Стив снова быстро отвлек его поцелуями не давая задумываться ни о чем.  
А потом уже стало все равно, откуда взялся этот перстень. Главное, что Стив наконец-то был рядом, не во сне, а по-настоящему рядом. А вместе они справятся с чем угодно.

 

_Конец_   



End file.
